Between Wolves
by EvilFalconofDoom
Summary: Mike and Sam find out there is more things than Mike turning into a vampire to worry about. Sam also finds out that puberty can give a little more than a little bit of extra body hair and grandpa has more secrets than just knowing about the vampires. possible nightmare fuel, possible Mike/David and Sam/OC werewolf Sam. XOver with Teenwolf (1985 movie)
1. Hairy Situation

**Hairy Situation**

**Mike PoV**

This is a reboot of A different Kind of Love Series as done if it wouldn't have been originally a gag fic turned series. I officially have decided to end that series as I want to expand on ideas and try for more serious writing ( yet still in the horror/humor of the movie). The coarse of this series will be different, but on the same theme as the other. This is an Xover of Teen Wolf.

**Movie time line after the bonfire initiation scene in movie, AU from here, everything else in the movie has happened.**

* * *

I look up at Sams' window, he's awake, he was right. I'm now a monster, one of them and I can no longer deny this, I hate that he was right, but it just couldn't have been possible, there had to be a logical explanation, vampires don't exist right? No they do and now I'm one of them, I don't know how to deal with this and I don't want my brother in fear of me for eternity.

Mom is gone, grandpa is over at the widows', no one will notice what I do, which I probably shouldn't, it wont make Sam any happier to deal with what I've become. I fly up to his window, step threw and shut it silently, he doesn't notice as he places his latest present from grandpa in the closet.

I think on why I'm standing here like this, like a thief in the night waiting for my little brother to notice me? I'm in shock at what I had slap me in the face tonight, but I shouldn't be sneaking into his bed room not like this, but then I just felt I had to. It was the only way to assure myself that I'm not crazy, crazy as Sam, that this is real, it's real and there's no changing back is there?

Sam is still in the closet, this worries me as I can hear rustling on the other side of the door. What if David beat me back? Decided to rip apart my family in some sick show of their control on me? that I have nothing to turn to. I push back the door in fear just to see Sam on the floor with Nanook, tangled with the dog.

He looked to be having some fun and hadn't noticed me, it was strange seeing Sam wrestle Nanook because Sam just doesn't rough around at all, even with his dog. Sam has always been pretty closed off, except with me he's been a bit more open, others he is more sarcastic in some humorous way.

I know why he's not very open, it's how he copes with things, how he keeps others from hurting him. He has always been bullied for being both a geek and having a bad fashion sense that make others question if he's gay. Then there's the divorce, but damage has been done, Sam is always on guard and always ready with some snark, not trusting many. Sam is more close with mom than I, but mostly because he's younger.

I don't wait long and retreat back out the window as quickly as I came in, Sam yells something, having realized I had showed up. I don't know were to go, but right now I don't want to burden Sam or mom, I want Sam to feel happy again and not have to fear me, but that wont happen, so where am I to go? I don't know, I'll just walk the beach till I figure that one out, but for now I can't bring myself to burden my brother and mom and even grandpa with my curse.

* * *

****** A New Day ******

At some point I wake up on the beach a few bottles at my side... I only had bought one and didn't even finish before passing out. I had bought the bottle from a gas station, which is hit an miss, sometimes they don't check I.D., some times they will.

Last night I lucked out and and headed for the beach and walked it, taking sips from the bottle, which ended in me vomiting in the sand a few hours latter before passing out. Now all I have is a head ache and a bad sun burn. I guess some guys came out to party and thought it was funny to toss their empties next to me.

As I get up I notice something, the taste of blood in my mouth, but where did it come from? I couldn't remember attacking anyone and i don't feel different. The burning hunger still persists and my body aches and hurts, not from just the alcohol, this transformation is painful and right now my body screams for shelter from the sun that was bringing me pain.

It's like something inside me is altering me inside out, twisting my thoughts and my body into something alien. What happens when I turn back human? Could I forget what I've been going threw? Forget the pain the clawing in my guts? No I won't and I'd have to live with this memory for all my life. Pain is bad enough, but knowing your being morphed into something else and can feel it is scary on a much different level.

God I so wish I was merely sick... Then I think as I look down at the bottles, what if I am? Vampires never existed to me before moving here, how cold the world not know about these creatures? What if between Sam getting over worked by comics and the damned drugs David kept urging me to take, I been on some trip? That night in the cave when I drank "blood" I know I had to have been on some kind of trip, blood could be just a street name?

I didn't know much about names for drugs and things like that, I was never a bad boy punk, not a goody two shoes, but not really a punk. I only decided to fallow David because I liked star, she didn't blow me off and felt I needed to prove myself and that the "punk" was the thing she was into, then again maybe not. I guess in the end I just wanted to be excepted by someone in a town that I mean nothing in, no one knows me, my friends are in Phoenix and any chance at getting noticed by collages was left in Phoenix.

Damn my head hurts, I shake it trying to clear my mind, but everything was hazy, including last night, it's now all a blur, but between the high and then downing vodka, I may have hallucinated, I mean there has to be a logical explanation? Cause what if I've gone crazy? I need to know if this truly is real or I have lost it and that maybe my brothers lost it with me, or maybe I've imagined everything.

My body shakes from pain shooting threw it, the thing inside wanted to assure me it was indeed real and I was again hit with the feeling of retreating from the harmful sun. This is real and the hazy memory wasn't false, they are killers and I am one of them now, but maybe, maybe I can some how get David to take it back, not likely he'd do so, but what choice do I have? He can make me this, maybe he can unmake me this thing, it was worth a try.

* * *

****** Bad Timing ******

Something was wrong, I'm not sure what, but I could feel it was and on entering the cave I couldn't see Star or Laddie which had made me very uneasy. I still decided to search out the boys and noticed a crack on the other side of the curtain, there was a large opening at top pf it and a smaller narrower one at the bottom.

I decided to investigate and slid down into the opening hoping I don't end up stuck in some narrow space. As I went deeper I could hear mumbling, someone was in there, which likely meant one of The Boys. The noise stops though as I near and soon as I come out threw the opening on the other side...

I'm greeted with a roar and getting slammed against the wall of the cave. It was dark, but I found that I could still see, everything was very dim and almost had a red tint to it, I couldn't see very good, but it was a lot better than anyone could, anyone human anyway. The hand that had my throat, near choking me belonged to David, his face twisted like it was last night, but there wasn't amusement this time. No what I saw was pure rage and I had no idea why and then I was released.

I coughed a bit before gaining my breath and looked up. I don't know what had him enraged, but I'm guessing now would be not a good time to try and get him to take it back. I could tell though his rage wasn't at me, at least not directly.

" Perfect timing, you see Micheal, cause of you, your little pest of a brother came here to kill us, well they didn't succeed yet, however Marko wouldn't have lasted till night, but since your here." The laugh in the air was cold. " Come here if you want your brother to live this night, come here and make up for what you've caused." David grabs me by my shoulder and jerks me forward, towards Marko.

From what I can tell from the kneeling position I am forced into, Marko had a chest wound, deep, looked like a staking attempt, however Markos head was bent wrong, looked like he fell and broke his neck.

" He also landed on the stake, Marko grabbed it when they tried to stake him, coarse the stupid shits didn't realize you can't force a stake threw someones heart while hanging in the air. he landed on the stake which was what pushed it threw, It missed, but to close, now what you're gonna do is give Marko your blood so that he can heal." David commanded me.

I feel the slice of something across my wrist and then it shoved into the injured vampires mouth, without giving me any chance to protest. It didn't take long before the thing was draining my blood, I felt light headed and tried to struggle, but between it's grip and David holding me here, I couldn't escape and fear really sunk in: I was going to die in this cave. My struggles slow and then cease as the waking world goes dark and I fall to sleep, nightmares are the only companions in my dreams.

Nightmares of Vampires ripping people open as they drain their blood, of seeing my family ripped apart and me, dieing, watching myself die slowly devoured by a greedy mouth filled with fangs. It was vivid, I could hear their laughter and then feel pain, like something ripping itself out of my body and then I'm dead, I fall to the ground dead, a grinning creature over me, smeared with my blood and I can see this, see it from beneath it's mouth full of teeth and eyes like fire. It had my face.

And then I'm awake, but I'm not dead?


	2. Saving Sam

**Saving Sam**

I was alive, or as much as alive as being half vampire is. I'm also alone, sun must have set and they left me here to lay and die? I crawl threw the tunnel and out into the main part of the cave, it's dark even to dark for the partial night sight I have, I can barely see, but i manage to stumble my way out, where i can see that the sun has just barely set.

I then rush to my bike, hoping it's not trashed as I remember David saying something about my brother and not killing him, but I wasn't about to trust the monsters words. I hop onto my bike and kick it to life, thankful it was in one piece and The Boys didn't decide to trash it. Safety wasn't an issue right now, I pushed the bike to it's limits needing to get to grandpas house as fast as possible and hopefully stop them from killing Sam.

* * *

****** The Twist ******

I jumped from my bike, letting it fall, running up the steps and into the house, when I burst threw the door, I came to a halt. The house was dark except the kitchen, the chimney was collapsed and the chandelier was on the floor. Grandpa was going to be pissed when he sees this. I then here a gasp and see Sam when i looked to wards the noise.

David and Dwayne had hold of Sam, Marko and Paul were coming down stairs dragging two kids in a choke hold, Star following silently behind them along with Laddie. I actually gave them a double look, cause I didn't know who the hell the kids are. Paul just shrugs at me, smile on his face when I look towards them, though looked like something had burnt one side of his face, but so did Dwayne.

All of them are in their changed states

" Again, perfect timing." David claps as I enter, the vampires voice rougher with his changed features.

" Get your claws off me shit for breath!" Sam yells as Dwayne pins arm behind him.

I move to help Sam, but David steps in front of me. " Now we can't have you doing that can we Micheal? Don't worry, we wont hurt him, but he has to forget where we sleep."

Forget where they sleep? What did he mean by that?

" What we do with these two?" Markos' inhuman voice calls.

David turns and looks at Marko and Paul standing by the stairs with the two strange kids in head locks. An evil smile crawls up his face. " Make them forget the dens location and turn that one." David points at the boy wearing a beret, causing both boys to scream and struggle. " Consider it punishment for your stupidity."

David was actually going to turn the kid, but with laddie in their group, why am I surprised? David had put Sam in a trance and Dwayne went over to feed the one kid his blood. I go to stop him, they can make them forget, fine, but turning the kid? Why was the kid even part of this? What did he do for punishment?

I fall flat on my face, twisting around I could see David smiling down at me. I glared back up at him and tried to get back to my feet, only to have them kicked from under me again, causing me to land hard, knocking the air out of me as I hit the ground. It was to late, Dwayne had his wrist in the boys mouth, forcing him to drink.

I'm knocked down when I try to get up again, I spit blood as the last kick sending me to the floor had caught me across the chest and made me bite my lip.

" Shit." Dwaynes' voice reaches my ears. " Time to bail David, we took care of it."

I pull myself into a sitting position as Sam snaps out of the trance he's in and runs to me, throwing his arms around me.

" Mike you alright!" Sam was clutching me like a life raft.

I have no idea what they have done to him before I got here, but the thought they did something angers me. I look towards David, except Davids not there, in fact all The Boys have vacated the area leaving me, Sam and the two others boys, one whimpering over the other that was fed blood. What was going on? what had sent them all running? It sent chills down my spine.

Star and Laddie are gone too, who knows what would happen to them.

* * *

****** Max ******

A few minutes later a car pulls into the drive way, not moms, but mom enters the house along with the man from the other night, Max.

Max had looked at us, then around the room and at the two boys on the floor near the stairs. Mom comes in asking about what is going on in here when she couldn't get the lights to work.

* * *

****** Disappointments ******

Max revealed himself and stated his plans after apologizing for "his boys". The bastard was planning to turn me and my brother to get my mom, I had lunged at him, but was easily tossed aside upstairs, I had blacked out for what happened after that, waking at the sound of grandpas' truck horn.

I already knew my grandpa was a bit insane and the back end of the truck plowing threw the house didn't make me change my thoughts on that, but I saw the one shot I had and jumped down, pushing the bastard into the huge fence stakes.

Max was dead and everyone was celebrating, almost everyone, but I wasn't. I was still the same, the thing in me hadn't disappeared. I didn't know why, I hadn't killed anyone and assisting in killing max couldn't have counted could it? I should be human again, it seemed the boy was back to normal as they cheered.

Everyone went silent as they realized I was still a monster, even stuck in my current twisted vampire form, which was upsetting me even more, I couldn't change back, I didn't really now how to change back.

Grandpa walked over to me and grabbed my arm, turning it up, showing the dried scabbed over tear in my wrist. Grandpa let out an exasperated sigh. " You been bit and I'm guessing you drank their blood too?"

" I didn't know it was blood?! Well I didn't believe it was." I protested, I hadn't done this willingly after all." And I was forced to feed one of them that was injured. Shouldn't I have turned back anyway?" I tried to keep my voice down, I was very upset, and ready to have some kind of break down, I should be human again.

" Normally it does, but you survived being drained, not enough left of you is human. Was it the same one that gave you it's blood that bit you?" Grandpa says prodding at the wound. Mom was watching silently, a frown on her face.

" I don't think so..." I breathed out, I wondered what difference did that make and what was it grandpa knew about this stuff and why didn't he warn us?

" Two sires." Grandpa let out another sigh. " Not much you can do, you're still not a full vampire, but you're more than half and it's pretty much permanent, it would be near impossible to kill both sires and there's a chance you would die if they die. Sides it's foolish to provoke their kind."

" Kill Mike!? What do you mean it'll kill Mike! Did you guys know about this?" Sam yells then looks towards The two other boys.

" Well of coarse we did." The bandanna wearer says, but not very convincingly. " We just didn't know the blood sucker went and got sucked on."

" Damn it Mike you went and got your self nearly almost fully turned, you're kinda fully turned, you're an almost vampire!" Sam yells in frustration, mom tries shushing him.

" I didn't know you had went and staked them! I was going to see if David would take this back instead he made me feed Marko my blood!" I said defensively.

Sam splats his hand to his face. " Yea Mike, he'd take it back if you said please nicely... You really are an ape brain."


	3. The Visitor

**The Visitor**

" Mike!" Sam is jumping on my bed... I'm under the bed asleep and the sun is very much up.

" Stop that Sam!" I yelled from underneath. Sam wasn't happy but accepted my change, mom actually did as well, though I think she likes to pretend everything is normal.

Grandpa got a lot from mom, mom was a bit pissed that he knew about what was going on and said nothing, to this grandpa stated without knowing who the head vampire was he couldn't do anything and that as long as it only me that was their target it wasn't worth risking the lives of everyone else. Just seemed like Grandpa was still hiding something.

" Blood sucker has attitude." Sam bounces off the bed. " You crawling out of your cloth crypt?" Sam was grinning widely at me, I flipped him off as I crawled out.

" What's so important you have to attempt homicide?" I dust myself off, sleeping under the bed wasn't personal choice, I am far more sensitive to the sun and sun burn in minutes of exposure and it wasn't the only problem. I had to run a bath and wait till the waters off, getting in a bath tub with running water is like getting hit by hot grease, doesn't just burn, it blisters now. My reflection is non existence now.

Sam tried to "invite" me in, but no use, I wasn't a full vampire, so it didn't have the effect of rendering anything useless against me. Apparently though I can invite a vampire in and it render any in the house defenseless against it since I'm still partly human and a member of the household.

" Grandpa has a visitor... You know, grandpa who never has a visitor and hates company, grandpa who goes out to see a widow we have never met and probably doesn't exists. Grandpa who.." Sam stops with his monotone list as my hand slaps over his mouth.

" I get it..." I say groggily, waking in the day isn't fun.

" So bottled goat tonight?" Sam asks, his face scrunched up.

" Whatever poor woodland creature grandpa killed, probably bottled Bambis' mom." I snort and slip my sun glasses on, the light was hurting my eyes, Sam had thought it fun to pop the blinds open and make me as uncomfortable as possible.

" You know, I'm not sure which is more gross, eggs or Bambis' blood. It's a very close tie, you know, cause you know what? You drink really gross things, I saw something on T.V. at this kids house where blood is put in pudding, I suggested mom start like looking for things like that, that you'd probably like them." Sam kept rambling on as we walked down the steps.

Sam had gotten a little more used to what I am when grandpa said I'd be able to survive on animal blood, but it had to be fresh or from an animal and grandpa decided to bottle this blood for me since he liked to hunt... A LOT.

" Hello Micheal, I see Sam got you up. This here is a good friend, well son of an old friend, he and Lucy used to be friends as kids, too bad things didn't go the way they should have." Grandpas words sounded a bit ominous. " Howard, these are my two grandsons, Micheal and Samuel." Grandpa pointed to us as he said our names. " Micheal recently got into a mix with The Boys on the boardwalk." His voice strained on "The Boys".

I watched as Howards' eyes suddenly trail from my face to look just to the side, were the ear ring hung. The man frowns and has a look of sympathy on his face. " Sorry to hear, I hope it's not to do with that matter with my father?"

" You dated my mom?" Sam blurted out and then glanced at me. " Wait! What matter? Whatcha talking about?"

Something was off about the guy, but not sure what. At least he was here during the day, but he had just as much cheesiness as Max... Yea this guy was kinda a bit of a dork. had a plaid shirt and dress pants, no suit, the guy liked the casual look. His face was a nice guy face. Max had a nice guy face, but this guy didn't come off as fake to me, not like Max.

Max was fake, it was like he oozed it, Like it was all an act, which ti turned out it was. This man was different, he didn't come off as fake, but there was still something about him. His scent didn't smell right to me, something else I've noticed is that my sense of smell is much better than it normally would be.

" Not exactly, I was her friend, we never dated. Though I did ask her out a few times, she always turned me down, not wanting to ruin our friendship. Oh don't worry about that, Your grandfather and my father used to go on hunting trips together that was before we found out a few things, nothing important at the moment." Howard was diffidently hiding something and it seems grandpa was in on it, but what would it have to do with me?

" Uh, hu." I was skeptical, but I knew no answers would come from grandpa, not just yet anyway. He was a clam, a bat shit crazy clam, but a clam. Talk tittle, reveals even less, even if it meant I'd get turned into a blood sucker.

* * *

****** Old friends ******

I felt better as the sun set, Howard gave me these glances every now and then, like he knew something. Did he know?

Sam copes with things in his own way. My changing into a vampire, he has coped threw making humor of it, which was already bad enough before. I know he's hurt though that I'm not quite the same, but also relieved that grandpa had offered a solution to my current state, the only thing that will keep me from fully turning due to hunger.

" Here's your Bambi." Sam says, offering me a sports bottle, after filling it from a milk carton that has Do Not Touch on it.

I take the bottle and give him a look, It didn't taste good, but it dulled the hunger to a bearable level. I downed the stuff just imagining it was an egg protein concoction my coach would have me downing to keep fit for the game.

" I'm back, I was able to get a job, just it's not in Santa Carla." Mom says as she comes into the kitchen and stops dead in her tracks on seeing Howard. " I've not seen you in ages! That really you Harold?" Mom almost squeals and drops her bags, to give Howard a hug who's mom calls Harold.

Harold Howard, Howard Harold? Who names their kid like that? The name was fitting and now mom was sitting across from him, next to grandpa trying to catch up on old times. Apparently mom had not seen him since high school, when she had decided to move to Phoenix to attend collage. We have cousins in Phoenix, so she stayed with them during that time, up until she met our father.

Thinking on it, grandpa mentioned something about it didn't turn out how it should have? Grandpa wanted mom to marry this man? Well seemed he was single now and had a kid, one a few years older than me, but he's in collage. It was good to see mom in a good mood since everything happened.

* * *

****** Secrets, Secrets******

Sam was up to something, last night he snuck out of his room, but came back up after grandpa caught him trying to spy on him and Howard. Sam was able to catch part of the conversation before they noticed him.

It's almost dawn, I just returned from being on the Boardwalk. As much as I'm angry and want nothing to do with David and The Lost Boys, I'm compelled to join him. David hasn't said what's happened to Star and Laddie, refusing to answer, but they're not with him currently that much was certain. David hasn't tried forcing me to stay with them, but I can almost sense that he wants me to. If I didn't join them every night I'm sure they would come to collect me, the whole gang is like that, they seem to think I belong with them once the sun is set.

" Grandpa was talking about us, said you didn't have it, or they couldn't have turned you. Have what? Mike? What could grandpa be talking about?" Sam curled up on my bed in worry. " Maybe grandpa really is an alien and Howard's like some alien come to, to."

" You're over thinking things Sam. grandpa's just a little nuts, you know like how your a little nuts?" I smirked at him.

" Ha, ha. This is serious Mike, they're down there talking about us and saying weird stuff. What ever it is, if you "had it" You wouldn't have been able to be turned by the blood suckers." This small bit of conversation was really worrying Sam.

" He's a kook Sam, but our grandpa, he's not going to do anything to you, he didn't do anything to me and he aid he used to hunt vampires, how he knows." I say trying to calm Sams' nerves,but after all that happened with me, I don't lam him for jumping at every little unexplained thing.

" That might be it!" Sam has this crazed look like he just thought of some crazy scheme. " Maybe David turned you out of revenge? Didn't Howard say something about he hoped it wasn't because of his father? Maybe grandpa had saved Howards' dad and David decided to turn you for grandpa having fought him off?"

" I don't think so, sounds a bit strange reason, but then he tried to turn your friend as a punishment, but only the one." I thought of that, could that be possible? Maybe punish both Sam and my grandpa at the same time?

" Probably is, wait, that means we're a family of vampire hunters.. except with you know, you being you." Sam shut his mouth and looked a little sheepish.

" Mom's not, I don't think grandma was, mom didn't even know about vampires being real. So why did he stop hunting and what is going on?" It was more a question that I wasn't expecting an answer, then it occurred to me. " I'll have to ask David.." David may or may not, depending on the suckers moods, but he likely would say I was made out of revenge if I was. My short time with The boys, I've learned that they all don't like being attributed to doing things they didn't do and like to gloat on things they did do.

" Uhg." Sam didn't like thinking of David, but gave no more than that as sign of his dislike of him.


	4. Past is Past

**Past is Past**

I had left early, right at sun set to make it to the cave before they left, if they left. They didn't go to the Boardwalk every night and made it where sometimes I had to come find them. I couldn't wrap my mind around why I felt some sort of need, even loyalty towards them and trust. I trusted The Boys and felt a pull to them. David and Marko was the strongest, It was like a part of me wanted to seek them, wanted their guidance and wanted to be fully apart of what they are. I resisted this urge to join them fully, I didn't want this and wanted to be me as much as I could.

They are up and about, currently lounging, they didn't adopt any human guise when there was no human eyes to see. Paul was sitting on the fountains edge air banging to a Led Zeppelin song, which looked really weird seeing a vampire doing this. Dwayne and Marko were sitting on the couch, Dwayne looking threw a porno magazine and Marko was scraping a bone with a pin knife. I doubt the origin of the bone was a cow.

" Woo hoo, look who's here! come sit, stay!" Paul laughs.

" You look like a man with a million questions on his mind, so, what is it that you're just dieing to know about?" David asks, seemingly disinterested, he was looking down at a knife that he was cleaning, not paying much attention to me.

" About you... And my grandpa and was I turned as revenge?"

" Oh." David raised his head giving me a bored glance. " No, I didn't know you was one of his at first, but it is a bit ironic, don't you think?" He then lets loose a cold laugh. " Ah, don't worry about it Micheal, I turned you for other reasons, mostly just to replace a member that was taken from us. Kinda isn't a whole pack with it just being the four of us."

" What you mean?" I asked both curious and annoyed.

" Stay here the day Micheal and you will get your answers." David holds out his clawed hand. " You have my word I'll tell you all, if I have yours that you'll stay?" David was looking at me, but not in the eyes, something that I've realized is like being challenged. " All you have to do, just stay the day with us." Davids fanged smile wasn't endearing, nor frightening to me.

I took his hand in a shake, I didn't have much choice if I wanted answers and it was just the one day, not like it would kill me.

David then stands up, lighting a cigaret and walks around. " So, the issue about me and your grandpa. Well simple enough, in his youth your grandpa was a hunter, not a bad one either. "

" We ignored him, he mostly stuck to the rebels, the unwanted offspring of Maxs' failures. Oh yea, your mom wasn't the first and she wouldn't have been the last in his long line of delusions of living the American dream." David along with the others laughed. I was already told they had no love for Max, so there wasn't going to be any reprisals over his loss.

" Max was attracted to kind hearted women, which this transformation only destroys such types, makes them insane. They typically turn suicidal or mindlessly homicidal. Those are the kinds your grandfather normally killed, it worked for us both. Normally we'd run them off or kill the more unstable ones ourselves if needed, but Max wouldn't have any of this, so our culling Santa Carla to ensure our dominance was limited to doing it behind Max's back and letting hunters have at them." He continues.

" Everything was good for a few years, your grandpa knew how things worked and helped culled the rebels, staying away from us. Then Howard Sr., a friend of his had stumbled onto one of our fledglings, he had just fully turned not long before and was out feeding on his own when caught in the midst of it. Fledglings don't have very good control, instinct took over and he attacked instead of just fleeing to the air." David hides it well, but I was able to sense from him the anger or hatred at loosing what he thought as one of his.

" Your grandpa killed him." Davids' voice sounded bitter when he stated that and I swore I herd a few growls amongst the others. " I tormented him, picking off one his friends, the turmoils of a hunter is we don't strike them, we strike what hurts them the most. He took one of our friends, brothers, we took one of his. We revealed ourselves to him one night, while Dwayne and Paul had him pinned, I told him not to ever touch one of mine again, he was free to pick off the unwanted filth all he wants, but stay away from our own..." David chuckled. " I didn't say what I'd do to him, I let the implications hang in the air, but he got the idea."

" Sounded like he was only defending a friend." I remarked, though I felt an anger at the loss, I could some how pick up their anger and rage at such and even understand why. I may not be full vampire, but I could feel through them, a sort of bond now. Still I didn't like knowing that my grandpa had to suffer.

" Which doesn't change the fact one of us was killed, Harold Sr.s' son must not have been told that it was finished and retribution had already been taken. Your grandpa understands this, understands well, but you'll have to ask him on that little detail if he'll tell you about his personal understandings. He only meant to go after the unchecked ones that were tearing up the town, giving it the title of Murder Capital of the World. He stopped hunting when he found a mate. There hasn't been an issue since with the old man, nor Harold Sr." David seems to decide this was the end of it, what he felt needed to be told.

It left me with a few more question, but at least David had made it clear that the matter had been settled and that I wasn't part of some revenge plot. " I'm replacing this guy my grandpa killed though?"

" No. He was taking the place of one of our own who died a long time ago. Someone that was a brother to us before our change, you like the one your grandpa had killed, are replacing him." David states with a more than certain tone and doesn't seem to be willing to go into any more detail.

" What about your warning, how would he know what is yours?" I asked wondering how he expected my grandpa to know one vampire from another.

David then walks over to me and thumps my earring. " What marks you as my pack, marks you as one of mine, that's how he would know who we have decided worthy of us."

Why me though? I ask myself, What is it about me?

" What are you willing to do for the answer to that question Micheal?" David now had this dark amusement on his face as he eyed me, haven read my thoughts, which they all seem to love doing. Privacy is an allusion amongst The Boys.

The intensity of his stare had me a little unnerved. I shook my head, only getting a chuckle out of him, leaving the rest of the night in a sort of strange hanging out. The boys seemed almost normal, except there was something in the way they are, not much conversation happened. This didn't bother me and they talked to me when I asked anything, Paul mainly had an interest in me, but he seemed the type that loves attention and likes company.

At points I wanted to go home, but I felt compelled to stay with them and I'd catch both Marko and David give me a glance when I thought of leaving, I had no idea what the meaning behind the looks were, but they probably had no interest in letting me leave them. I really couldn't, Sam and mom would be asleep and I made a deal to sleep here threw the day.

* * *

****** Sleeping Arrangements ******

The flying above into the larger crack at the top of the tunnel that leads to their sleeping den was easier than crawling threw thew the smaller tight crack at the bottom. It made me wonder if they ever worry about this place collapsing and letting the sun in if an earth quake hits?

" Wait what?! No, no, I'm not doing that, I'll sleep on the bed, eppp!" My leg is grabbed and I'm jerked downward. They neglected to mention that part of the sleeping arrangement required me to hang from my feet several feet above ground.

" Change Micheal." David commanded as he held me dangling by my ankle. " You won't be able to hold on trying to play human, now change and no, a deal's a deal, you're to sleep with us, that means _**as**_ us." David says in a commanding tone as he removes my shoes and tosses them to a spot on the floor.

I was tense, but found my ability to change wasn't to hard, the question was, will I remain like this threw sleep? Could I even sleep like this? I'm still partly human and this isn't normal sleep, I'm not a bat.

I never really paid attention to how I looked when I changed like this ( I didn't want to), but now I'm faced with it, a glance towards my feet showed long toes with claws on the ends. I decided to stare at the ground below me instead, not that I could see it very well, my improved vision still hasn't gained me total sight in darkness, it was just better than looking up and seeing how I'm to hang like they do. Maybe I am a bat after all.

" There that wasn't so bad now was it?" David breathes in my ear, far to close for my comfort when I finally lath onto the posts The boys are latched to by their feet.

Yes it was, I'm hanging upside down several feet in the air by my toes! Claws, toe claws, things, whatever! I mentally scream. Thoughts of falling and snapping my neck swam threw my mind, I tried to brush them away and relax enough to fall asleep since David wasn't going to let me sleep in the bed.

* * *

****** Rude Awakening ******

I woke with a head ache and my stomach felt like it was going to fall out my mouth, it was like I had gotten hung over. I try to turn over, forgetting that the previous morning I had been pressured into hanging, literally with The Boys.

" Shit!" My hands strike out, latching on the nearest thing to stop my fall as I had let go of the post, unfortunately David is the one nearest to me.

" Hiya." David grins evilly at me as I came almost face to face.

Then the worse thing happens, David grabs each side of my face and gives me a forceful kiss on the lips, causing me to let go of him, gagging.

I hit the ground hard, choking and spitting. " You ass hole!" I spit and keep wiping out my mouth, my mind set on the first thing I'd do tonight is head to grandpas' and wash my mouth out with bleach to get death and cigaret taste out of my mouth. The boys above me, laughing like hyenas didn't help things, it was all a game to them. At my expense. Had we been on solid ground and not hanging in the air, I'd have slugged him for kissing me like that. One of them laughs saying kiss of death, likely Paul. David has that amused smirk on his face as he watches me from above on his perch in the darkness, I'm able to make them out, my sight in the dark seems to improve steadily with each passing night.


	5. Overheard Confusion

**Overheard Confusion  
**

" Mike?" Sams' voice next to me, he sounded a little worried.

" Hmm?" Was my only reply as I wash my mouth out.

" You're using a lot of mouth wash..." Sam looks like he just cringed, considering the burn Listerine has, he probably is imagining the burn of the amount of it I just poured in my mouth swishing around.

I spit. " Yea and you don't want to know, trust me on that." I know I didn't want to tell. Yea, no way in hell I'm telling Sam I just had a fat wet one by David earlier tonight. Feeling like my mouth is on fire from the mouth wash was bearable to remove the taste and maybe a layer of skin to rid myself of any ruminants of that kiss. To bad I wont be able to burn it from my memory too.

" O...K... Anyways, Find out anything?" Sam stares at me.

At first I don't catch what he means. " Oh, you mean that. He said grandpa had killed a fledgling of his saving Howard Sr., but he already had made grandpa pay for that, so he has no issues with him or Howard now, or Jr. or whatever. Though he wouldn't go into all the details and said I need to ask grandpa if I wanted to know why he would understand how things are, or something like that."

" Yea right. Grandpa is a fruitcake... Or an alien replacement, no way he's gonna tell us anything. At least your homicidal shit sucking friends aren't after him, but why did they change you if they aren't trying to hurt grandpa?" Sam had a confused look on his face.

" I'm replacing some dead guy they had in their group years ago." I shrugged, I didn't want to think about it, it was a little weird for me, actually it was down right creepy as hell that four vampires been out looking for unsuspecting teens to replace a member of theirs that died decades ago. How many they did they kill in the process of selecting someone? I shudder inwardly and decide to just stay away from that thought. " Nothing to do with grandpa and David wouldn't give details on that either."

Sam made a face. " He made you a shit sucker, least he could do is give details."

" I think he will, I'm just not willing to find out at what cost." I shudder and pour another cap full of Listerine in my mouth remembering tonight's kiss.

* * *

****** More Secrets******

I paused, coming down the stairs, I could hear talking, sounded like grandpa and that Howard guy. Mom had taken an interest in the man and decided to start dating him, now I just go still, barley breathing or making a noise. Grandpa not only did an what he called an Indian walk that could sneak up on me with my improved hearing, but the old man seemed able to hear any little movement. With Sam at school, mom at work and the sun still up and a threat to me, grandpa must have not been keeping an eye out for eves droppers and sounded like Howard just got here.

" Things have been settled, I'll be moving into the the ranch house down the way." Howards' voice.

" Ahh the one that burned down? Fixing that up eh? It'll be nice to have another around, our old families are dieing out." Grandpa, but what did he mean by that?

" I know what you mean, especially with Samuel, does he know yet?" Howard, now they had every bit of my attention.

" No, nor Micheal, but you know the tragedy with him. It's sad, but shows it wouldn't matter for him to have known. Sam will need to learn and soon, it's starting early and he won't understand. So will Lucy since you wish to be with her and she's Sams' mother." Grandpa sighs, this was confusing, what are they talking about? And If they mean Sam hitting puberty, I'd say he's a little late, not early.

" I don't want to deceive her, considering her experience with the blood drinkers' lies, but I don't know how I'd tell her. I can help with Sam, a fresh start. Scott was an only child, he probably would enjoy having siblings, I could see Sam looking up to him and it would be a positive influence."Howards' words annoyed me.

I'm not that bad, I mean sure I may have developed a little bit of an attitude, but it's not that bad. Well maybe the whole dropping out of school part doesn't look good or the not going to collage, but not like I could anyway, even if we could afford it.

" Not so easy, Sam already looks up to Micheal, who is his brother threw blood, even if he's one of the blood drinkers now. Scott would find it very hard to gain Sams' trust to the extent he has with Micheal if he even can. For all the problems this may bring up, the two brothers, I have a feeling will always remain brothers. Sam and Micheal have been threw a lot together, Micheal is very protective over Samuel and being what he is now, he could interpret your boy as coming between him and his brother if not handled properly." Grandpa sounded amused, I wasn't sure if he was defending me or just stating a fact. He had never really taken to me as much as he did Sam either way.

" I didn't mean it like that, I'd never want to come between them nor would Scott, but you know what I mean, there are some things Scott would be able to help him with that Sam could look up to that Micheal wouldn't be able to even if Micheal never got entrapped with The Boys that run the Boardwalk." Harold sounded sympathetic.

Apparently what happened to me was very tragic, not that I disagreed, just a bit uncomfortable hearing such from another when speaking of me. What this was all about I had no clue, but it's very strongly focused on Sam and something to do with Sam, both grandpa and this man also has something to do with it, something more than just Sam having something I don't have.

" I know what you mean, just be careful about it. I doubt it'll be long before Micheal fully becomes one of them. His pack is influencing him and he has no hope of becoming human again, he'll eventually make a kill." Grandpa sounded a little sad? Hu maybe he does care.

" A wild one." Howards' tone sounded to me as if he was repressing a shudder. " They are nasty blood suckers to deal with, you know what animal this pack Micheal has been inducted into has an affinity for? "

" Micheal's a flier, but I've seen how The Lost Boys act, they're like a pack, running under the guise of a gang, so I'd say they're a bit of a mix and hold pure traits." Grandpa sounded a little indifferent on this subject. " They don't take well to humans, Micheal though even as much as he is one of them is still very close to Sam, why I stress caution, you know how dangerous and unpredictable they can get, think of Micheal as no different, he's my grandson, but will be at the whim of his nature.

" I'll inform Scott, but he plans to come help out with the move and meeting his possible new family." Harold sounded a little wistful. " I'll see about telling Lucy as." Harold keeps speaking, but his speech drops to a whisper and I'm unable to hear as at this moment Sam walks in threw the front door.

" Mike! Pass out on the steps, or you sooooo miss me that you couldn't wait to see your awesome little brother!" Sam was loud as usual and being a little sarcastic. There was a smile on his face.

" School was that good hu?" I asked, with a bit of my own sarcasm, though mines just comes out a bit snippy and not witty like Sams'. Sam frowns, but not from me, he's a little used to the sarcasm I return " What?"

" Eh, it's school, do my homework?" Sam holds out a book, grinning ear to ear.

I stare at the thing, then look at him. " No, not happening, you're Mr. Smarty, you do your own work, sides I think grandpa's in there and probably would rat us out."

" Yea and mom would be wondering why I'm suddenly getting Ds and C- on my work." Sam dead pans at me.

" Hey!" I watched as Sam suddenly takes off, making me have to get up and chase him up stairs.


	6. Comic Quest

**Comic Quest  
**

" Harold's having dinner with us, Sam, no funny stuff alright? He's perfectly nice and walks around in the sun light, so lets be on our best behavior." Mom sets down some plates. " Micheal join us, you're part of this family to."

I made a face, I really didn't want company, or to be in the middle of company. I wince, remembering grandpas words about They don't like humans or take to humans. I would have to just sit and bare this, it couldn't be all that bad? Sides my other choices tonight was to go to David and join them and I didn't want to do that, they might be hungry and that would mean they would try to drag me on their little killing sprees.

I take a seat across from Sam, mom leaves to go back to the kitchen.

" So what was it you herd?" Sam whispers to me. " You know when you was sitting on the steps earlier?"

" They was talking about you and something they need to tell you and mom." I frowned trying to recall everything. " They said it really didn't matter for me, what happened to me proved it wouldn't matter. But they really seem focus on you, the they started talking about his son Scott coming here to be like a brother and help teach you."

" Wait teach me what? " Sam had this weary look on his face. " I'm not going to want some strange guy near me, don't care if he's nice, grandpa's trying to replace you." Sam was starting to get a little loud and maybe slightly panicked and even a little angry.

" No, no. Shh keep it down, they'll hear. Grandpa told him cause what I am I might I guess attack Scott if he wasn't careful, at least that's the idea I got... Also they said something weird." Well not that everything they had said wasn't weird, was just what they I guess something about the word, I think they were calling me it.

" What was it?" Sam kept glancing around to make sure no one was coming into the dinning room anytime soon.

" They said something about wild one, I think that's what they were calling me, apparently they're really nasty to mess with. Oh and something about animals, like I'm affiliated, with animals, I didn't quite catch the word, grandpa said I was a flier and we pack, so we're a mix, but pure, not sure how that works." It was confusing what was being said and I didn't really understand it.

" Wait, what if that means... There are more types of vampires than just uh, what you are?" Sam looked curious now and then a look of worry came over his face. " But I don't know, we should go to the comic shop, they." Sam gets cut off when I place my hand over his mouth and shake my head.

" Those two weirdo friends of yours would probably try to perform an exorcism on me if I went in there." I had no trust in Sams' comic bookstore buddies, they were a little nuts if you asked me.

" They wont do anything, come on Mike, we might find something out." Sam pleads. I shake my head still. " Fine, be a blood as munch, I'll just have to go there myself." Sam folded his arms, but had a determine look.

" Shit you seriously would go, tonight? Mom would kill you for running out at night." That is if he wasn't killed by vampires first. " Alright, I'll take you, you little weasel."

Sam grinned in triumph.

* * *

****** Of Comics and vamps ******

" I can't believe I let you convince me to do this." I mutter annoyed with every step we took towards that comic shop. It's bad enough it's a comic shop, not my thing, but it's a comic shop with two delinquent kids running it. I had left my bike back near the steps off the Boardwalk down to the beach, not surprising The Boys had their bikes there as well, but thankfully they weren't around or else things might have became a problem.

" Bro, stop bitching." Sam was pulling me along buy my jacket. " You'd think you was going to the dentist to get your fangs pulled."

" I'm not bitching, just saying." I groan as we arrive in front of the comic shop and Sam drags me in.

" What's with el vampiro? Finally decide to annihilate his night stalking ass?" Edgar opened his mouth, I gritted my teeth.

" No!... We're here to find out some things." Sam then drags me to the self with vampire comics.

" He's a blood sucker think of it as doing a service for your country." Alan seemed to just follow Edgars' lead... I still wanted to punch him in the face.

" Guys we are not killing my brother, can you lay off. We're here for some information on what Wild Ones mean." The tone in his voice told me Sam was getting annoyed.

" Fine, but the blood sucker keeps his fangs to himself." Edgar gives me a dirty look, I flip him off.

" These are the only comics we have, don't know anything about Wild Ones." Alan walks over to us next to the stand with the vampire comics in them.

" These are the ones you haven't read." Edgar pulls three out and hands them over to Sam. " Just remember, give the word, we'll make it quick and painless if you can't." Edgar whispers this to Sam as if I can't hear him.

" Edgar, chill." Sam takes the comics and hands them off to me. " Thanks."

We walk out of the comic shop, I holding the comics. " So why is it all the most accurate knowledge happens to be stuffed inside a comic? I'd think it'd not be the best way to spread word about vampires." Really it wasn't, how many read comics? And who would take a comic serious?

" I think they make the comics? They have their number printed on the back." Sam pulls one from my hands and looks. " Eh I guess they paid to have these made."

" Where do they get the money? Their shop doesn't look like it's just spewing with wealth." I shook my head, it was just insane the extent these two had went to to get comics made... Come to find out they have never killed a vampire ever, which made me think. " Where did they get their information? They never killed a vampire, how would they know what to put into a comic?"

" Yea, that's right, so what's going on with that?" Sam walks back into the store, I decide to wait outside.

* * *

****** Not Invited******

" You didn't come find us Micheal, I was getting worried." Davids' voice right next to me, caused me to jump.

" I don't have to be around you." I don't want to be around you I thought. David only chuckled at my response.

" You shouldn't fight what you are so much, you know there's no going back for you anymore... Now what has you and your little brother out here in front of this comic store?" David had cast his eyes inside the store towards my brother and the two boys.

" Nothing." I grimaced, I couldn't help it, but part of me wanted to tell him, wanted to seek him. Why I wouldn't was the knowledge that he will expect me to do something in return, it all has a price and David doesn't give freebies.

" You're looking for something aren't you? You know you can ask me, just come back with us." Davids voice was soothing, almost seductive in tone.

" I'll pass." I hated this feeling, this need to do as he wants me, to follow him, to join them, but I wont, I wont be one of them, at least for as long as I can handle it.

" You wont find your answers in a comic book." David smirks and and pats my shoulder, then leans in to whisper in my ear. " You want to kill those two in there, that's all they are is meat for us, keep denying it all you want, but you'll be joining us in the end. Maybe not tonight, we still have tomorrow."

"Mike!" Sam pulls my mind from being on Davids disturbing words, Sam looked fearful, the Frog boys stood inside the building watching, looking a bit nervous.

I started to move to put myself between him and David, but David had gone as quickly as he had appeared. I sighed. " Come on, I'll take you home, I'm alright, he wasn't going to do anything."

Sam nods and walks with me to the bike, not questioning me about what was going on with David. Sam has accepted me and any new quirks I have and won't ask much, but then I think he just doesn't want to know sometimes. Other times I can see the questions in his eyes, Sam worries for me, not so much about what I am and will become, that has been accepted as certainty, but that they might wish to harm me. I know the truth, they wont harm me, they don't harm one of their own and I'm considered one of them now.

" They said their dad's the one that told them some stories, he used to be a vampire hunter and so was their grandfather and great grand father, they're from a family of hunters." Sam made this weird face like knowing this wasn't his idea of fun.

" Isn't their dad the guy laid out dropped up in there?" I couldn't imagine the guy that's high in there ever hunting a vampire, well maybe a hallucinatory one.

" Yea.. And I know, but hey maybe he was a good hunter back when he was young?" Sam shrugged.

That meant that what ever Wild One's supposed to mean and maybe a hint at what Grandpa and Harold was talking about and maybe a reveal of what they intend with Sam won't happen, not threw those comics. It'd mean me having to bargain with David or confronting grandpa.

" We'll have to ask grandpa, let him know we know something." I didn't want to go to David, to rely on him for answers. maybe grandpa will be much more open if we ask directly, just have to catch him during the day.

" We could kick a brick wall instead, cause you know, we'll get the same thing out of it!" Sam rolled his eyes.

" It's worth a try, he might reveal something at least, even if not much." I ruffled Sams' hair a little, earning protest, tomorrow evening was going to be a long day, just the thought of having to get up before sun down made me anxious and nerved up.


	7. Grandparent Trap

**Grandparent Trap**

" What is it Sam." I snap as Sam jumps on my bed above me. My tolerance for his goofing around during the day waking me was very low.

" Remember we have to corner grandpa? Or did you forget that you big but hole?" Sam was staring at me with a blank look.

" Oh." I pulled myself from under the bed with a grunt. " Guess we better do it then.

" Yea." Sam grabs my sun glasses from the night stand and hands them to me.

" Thanks." I was groggy as I stood, at first a little wobbly. " You might have to help me a little."

Sam nods and lets me put an arm over his shoulder, I was to out of it to walk on my own this early, weakened by sun light and need for sleep.

We both head down stairs, Sam pulls from under my arm and creeps to the room of animal mutilation and then waves me over, grandpa was inside.

" Hey grandpa?" Sam asks, causing grandpa to turn around.

" What you need Sam, Micheal?" Grandpas' look had went from warm to questioning when his eyes went from Sam to me.

" We have some questions, like what is a wild One?" Soon as Sam asked that, grandpas' face sort of slacked, like that was the last question on earth he would want have asked.

" Yea, I herd you yesterday talking to that Howard guy, what does her want with mom, what are you planning and what's all this about Sam and needing to know?" I had asked, getting a look of reluctance from grandpa.

Grandpa sighs. " Come in, close the door."

We did as asked, me leaning on the door, trying not to pas out for this explanation.

" Wild One is a name for vampires, one's that are inhuman, animal like, they keep to packs and avoid human socializing, except to turn them or feed. A Wild One prefers to keep to abandoned buildings on the outskirts, mines, caves, houses on lonely roads, anywhere humans don't go, they make their dens in such. They are also very aggressive vampires when confronted, more than other breeds of their kind, making them very dangerous to cross... They are also sadistic without mercy." Grandpa gets interrupted by Sam.

" Wait, so there are other breeds of vampires?" Sam asks.

" Yes, there are, Micheal though is most certainly a Wild One as I mentioned. They're old creatures and Micheal shows pure traits of them, they are drawn too their packs, but he still retains much of his human self and still will after fully turning, He has an aversion to holy objects and no reflection, but his group or pack acts more like animals than demons, basically a old more primitive branch of vampire that other vampires originated from." Grandpa looks amused at the look I give him for saying "primitive"

I am not primitive... I'm not dumb and The Boys are certainly intelligent, even enough to say more intelligent than humans. I huffed.

" Not saying that as meaning you're less than any other vampire creatures, just what you are now is a creature with very basic and not complex needs and desires and as much as you have your human mind, you're dominated by instincts, like an animal. What kind of animal I'm not sure, but flying vampires are very uncommon, most vampires can't fly, so the one's that made you this must be from a very old bloodline, so likely a pure vampire or original vampire line that started the other vampire lines. " Silence fills the room after grandpa says this, making it obvious that he has decided to stop it here.

" What about the bit of a mix?" I wanted to know what that meant.

" You have a leader and follow him like a pack animal, yet you fly. You're also still very much human, just dominated by your changing nature and instincts and needs. Makes me think your group doesn't favor one animal nature over another. That is all I know about Wild Ones, the other types I don't know anything about as they wouldn't come to Santa Carla. Most other vampire breeds will avoid a Wild Ones' territory because of the vicious nature they have. They typically attack anything they decide a threat to them or their territory." Grandpa shrugs and starts working on his animal corpse.

" That was interesting, how did you learn this grandpa? Oh and don't forget, I want to know what is going on, why the secrets, what is it I need to know?" Sam blurted out all at once.

" Ah, well that is something you'll have to wait on, Howard will help you with that, don't worry Samuel and don't be scared, but he shall be talking to you tonight, just be patient." Grandpa seems to have decided to no longer provide the information we wish.

" Grandpa?" I say, my tone questioning.

" Yea Micheal?" grandpa stops his work on his corpse momentarily.

" Why don't you tell us anything?" I was frustrated, grandpa knew so much and just didn't tell us anything unless we came to him and asked outright. " Also what is it that you understand well of what happened with Howards' dad?"

" That old bastard hasn't forgot." Grandpa must mean David, he looks a little unnerved by me popping the last part of my question up. " I'm sorry, I just couldn't say everything or I would have, it wouldn't have done any good as I said before, it's better not risk the whole family unless there's no choice and you have to kill the head vampire, I knew Max was, but there was no way for me to ever touch him, it was a death sentence to go near him. Also if I said anything I'd not been believed and by the time I would have been believed, it would have been to late anyway." Grandpa looked a little tired and weary. I'm guessing his decision to allow me to be taken by David had been very hard on him, he just hid it well... I'm still sticking by him being insane though.

" Anything else will be revealed by Howard, I left that up to him, he might be able to explain better than I, I just don't have the knack for that." Grandpa had been looking at Sam and then looks at me. " You will have to go easy on him, he really was meant for Lucy, she just didn't understand and I couldn't tell her then, she'd not been able to handle the knowledge." Grandpa shakes his head at the confusion and questioning looks both me and Sam give him. " He will tell you, but as I said, go easy on him and his son, his boy has no knowledge about vampires beyond movies." He grunts with amusement at mentioning vampire movies.

Great, Howards' son is coming here and is going to have to have a crash coarse in dealing with me, hopefully this wouldn't be to bad, but what all did he know vampires are real? It sounded at least like the guy would believe them real if Howard knew. So if this guy knows about vampires or what I am, but only has knowledge threw vampire movies, things will probably become awkward... Especially if he expects me to be wearing a cape.

There was something else up, something wrong, but I couldn't figure it out. I think grandpa is just setting things up, why now? Why after our move here, then my turning, why suddenly this Howard guy? Why couldn't grandpa just say it himself, even if he wasn't great with words, why have someone not family come in? I didn't get it, I could sense something more to this, something more than him just not wanting to deal with things himself. Grandpa just never came off to me as the guy who left important things up to someone else, he just didn't pass things off to some other person. Why did grandpa call this Howard guy here, cause I doubt it was just coincidence he showed up, there was something up with that.

One look at Sam told me he was likely thinking similar things, there was just much more to this and grandpa didn't want to tell, something just wasn't right about the situation. At least tomorrow Howard would be giving answers to what we needed to know about him and what it has to do with Sam and what this secret is they have going.


	8. Beginning of Truths

**Beginning of Truths**

I had passed out on the couch, Sam being unable to keep me awake with his anticipation of getting answers from Howard. Sam at some point gave up on bugging me. Now I'm awake, sun has set and Howard has just arrived and wishes to speak to us all when mom gets home. So Howard was going to do this big reveal and it must be something pretty damned big as the man looks very nervous and uncertain about this.

" What's going on, Harold?" Mom comes in and notices how we are situated.

I was laying across the couch, chewing a cherry fruit roll up, Sam was standing just in front of me being all tense and worried about what was going on. There was tension in the room and mom picked up on it and Howard was looking obviously nervous.

" We need to talk, I don't want any secrets between us, but there's a lot you should know and certainly Sam, well especially Sam. Please sit." Howard looked to be having trouble on how to start this off. " I'm not sure how to explain this very easily, so Ill just come out and tell you." He waits till mom has seated in a chair and Sam had sat on the edge of the couch I was taking up. " I'm a werewolf."

I stopped chewing my fruit roll up to stare at the guy in disbelief, not that I knew what werewolves are supposed to be like. Now this was one big secret, but he actually seemed a nice guy and grandpa trusts him, but I didn't like this "I'm a werewolf" bit and the fact that he and grandpa was talking about Sam and something's just not right about that.

" A what?!" Sam yells. " You got to be kidding me, first some death breath, now a dog breath is going after my mom!?" Sam was _**very**_ unhappy about this, but so was I.

Howard grimaced at the remark. " No it's not like that, I'd never "go after" her, I really do care for your mother and this isn't easy for me, knowing what you just been threw." His eyes are cast onto me, then back to Sam. " But I don't want any secrets between Lucy and me, now you and your brother."

I'm no longer staring, but I'm not hiding the fact that I didn't like this news. Mom didn't need something else coming up after her or worse the possible use of Sam to get her in his "family" like Max did, but at the Sam time, I felt this guy was sincere to. I got no bad feelings from him, herd no lie in his words, I just didn't like the situation. Why is it my family have to attract such freaks?

" A werewolf? Please tell me this is just a bad joke." Mom looked a little hurt and I could tell she was very upset to about this reveal.

" It isn't and I didn't know how to tell you, it's just not something you go around telling people and I didn't know how you would react, especially after what happened so recently. Your father told me about Max and Micheal."

" Wait, my dad knew this about you? And told you about Max?" Mom nearly storms off looking for Grandpa when Howard nods. Never seen mom this angry before.

Howard looks off in the direction mom went." Oh dear."

* * *

****** The Truth and Nothing But **** **

Well mom came back with grandpa who looked reluctant. I kinda wanted to laugh, since grandpa had wanted to get out of being part of this little reveal, but now I'm wondering why he would be so intent on mom being with Howard, he had to known he was a werewolf.

" I'd like to know everything, dad, everything." Mom was scowling, she really was pissed pretty bad at grandpa.

" I didn't know how to tell you, but Howard is telling the truth, he is a werewolf and he is a good man." Grandpa wasn't going to give up information easily, he wasn't saying everything.

" Dad." Mom strained the word. " There is more isn't there? I need to know, don't be putting it off on Harold to tell us what you should have."

Grandpa took in a breath and let it out. " I'm a werewolf too."

This left us pretty much all speechless, I reach over and push Sams' jaw closed

" Your mother didn't want me to tell you, she wanted a normal life for you without having you to worry or fear others finding out what you are. It's something passed on and shows up during the teen years." Grandpa says looking at mom.

" But I'm not a werewolf." Mom looked confused, but so was me and Sam, none of us are werewolves.

" It skips a generation normally, sometimes it's hard to keep track when both parents are werewolves, unless both parents have inherited it. " Howard added.

" Both me and your mother had inherited it, so by that it would skip you and show up in your children." Grandpa says.

" But Sam and Micheal aren't werewolves." Mom looked at me and Sam and then back to grandpa questioningly.

" Micheal didn't inherit it." Grandpa looks right at Sam, causing mom to go wide eyed and look at him. Me; I was just a bit confused, but some things started to make sense.

" Why isn't Micheal if they're supposed to inherit it?" Mom's question mirrored my own thoughts.

" As Howard said, it normally skips, but it doesn't always and no grantee that with more than one child they all would inherit it. We can sense when someone's about to make their first change, but up till then, when they are of an age they start to make their first change, we have no idea if they inherited it. I'm sorry Lucy, I just couldn't tell you, I gave my word to your mother who wished for you not to be caught up in this, she hoped you could live a normal life and that being with a normal human, it would break the cycle." Grandpa had reached out and patted moms hand.

" Mom hated it so much? What will happen to Sam, will it hurt him? Will he... Hurt other people?" Mom was filled with worry for Sam and I think she was sad to hear that about grandma.

" No, no nothing like that, we're not bitten werewolves, we can change as we like, just we have to control our tempers so that we don't change in public. Sam might develop a taste for meat and may need to hunt out in the woods now and then." Grandpa smiled, mom smile worrying less now that she knows Sam will not be harmed threw this new twist on puberty.

" Your father called me saying you had been threw some rough time, he told me about it and asked for me to assist you both, to help Sam along with the change, my son Scott will be here in a day or two to help Sam adjust and help me fix up the house. It didn't skip Scott, so he inherited it and will be able to help Sam better than I since he's closer to your boys age. I understand if you no longer wish to try a relationship, but I hope that we can remain friends if you don't." Howard was still nervous and maybe worried my mom would tell him to go fuck himself.

" I'll have to think about this Harold, it's a lot to take in and so soon with the divorce and then Max. I will need to take this slow, Alright?" Mom was a very forgiving person, but Harold also was being honest with her. Sides we apparently are all a family of werewolves... Except me being a vampire, or almost vampire.

" It would be good for the family, you and Howard were meant to be with each other." Grandpa suddenly states, which was kinda creepy how he wanted them to get together, Me mom and Sam stared at him, mom was scowling again. " Our packs have died out in Santa Carla... I was going to be the last one." Grandpa glanced between Howard and mom. " I'm hoping you two can restore them, there's a chance now that Max no longer walks ." There was something more to this and grandpa must not have had grandmas sentiment if he wants to restore "the packs" as he said.

" Oh god... I'm going to turn into a dog." Sam mumbles, still in shock. " So I _won't_ feel pain when I change?" Sam looked between grandpa and Howard, both shaking their heads no. Sam let out a huge sigh of relief.

I knew why Sam worried, he's aware of the pain I've gone threw so far in my own unwilling transformation. I didn't tell Sam about everything though, I didn't want him scared or worried for me. Sam knows about the physical pain of my changing state, just not the strange thoughts and feelings I've developed.

" Don't think of it that way. There are some perks to the change." Howard says to assure Sam, this got Sam's undivided attention.

" Perks? What perks?" Sam blurts out impatiently.

" You'll be stronger, faster than normal boys, improved vision, you'll be able to see in the dark, your hearing will be much better than others and your sense of smell will be greatly improved."

" And the drawbacks?" Sam was a smart kid and wasn't stupid enough to think there wouldn't be some down side.

" Allergy to silver and you'd have to keep control on your feelings, anger will make you change, but then you probably won't have to worry to much about that, I've not seen you having trouble with your temper. Your speed and strength only reveals itself when you've changed into the wolf, but your hearing, sight and smell will always be better than anyone else. You'll be more sensitive to high pitched noises and may smell unpleasant scents from time to time." Grandpa looked amused when he said unpleasant scents.

" I think I can handle this, it doesn't sound to bad." Sam says quietly, this was a lot for us to have to digest and more so for Sam.

I sigh. My family is a bunch of werewolves, this would be more of a shock if not for me being a vampire. It is a shock, just not in the same way as it would have been before. Sam has gotten lost in his own thoughts, thinking on what he has to look forward to, I can see the anticipation mixed with fear on his face. Mom still has worry on hers and is talking with Howard about what to expect and how to accommodate such things. Grandpa walks off, back to his animal mutilation room. I'm not sure what to think and soon Sam will be getting helped with this new life style he's about to come into.


	9. Enters Scott

**Enters Scott  
**

It's been almost a week since it's been revealed my family are werewolves. The sun will be down in another hour or so, I'm laying across the couch, Time after time playing on the radio as I look threw a Sports Illustrated magazine. The calm of the evening is interrupted with a Sam screaming.

" Mike, Mike!" Sam had been itching all over like he got in poison ivy, so I told him to go take a bath. Sounded like a good idea at the time.

I run up and pop the door open to be greeted by a scared, hairy and wet Sam. A very hairy Sam. I couldn't help but stare at him. When I envisioned Sams' change, I expected like muzzle full of teeth, not Sam looking like a, a...

" You look like a blond Wookie." I blurt out, it was just the first thing to pop in my head and now I'm trying to stop from snickering and fathering Sams' embarrassment.

" Not funny! I'm not a Wookie you blood sucking zombie!" Sams cheeks had turned bright red. His face fingers and toes are the only parts not hairy and those have nasty looking claws on the ends of them.

" Whatever you say." I couldn't hold it much longer at this rate, I quieted down when Sam threw something at me. " Ouch that hurt." I burst out laughing when I saw it was a can of shaving cream.

* * *

****** Wookies ******

Howard's out on the porch, his son had just called from a pay phone getting directions from him. After their visit with us, the two are going to drive up to the old ranch house to get Scott set up for the night and ready to start work on the house in the morning.

Sam and I come out when we see lights flash across the driveway and a large van pull up, it had Howards' Hardware across the side. Out stepped a guy about my age with short brown hair that wasn't styled, who wore a long sleeve button up shirt, there looked like another shirt was under it and he also wore blue jeans. He looked at me with a bit of uncertainty. This had to be Scott, cause there should be no reason for anyone else to be here.

" Scott it took you a while, you drove all the way here?" Howard shakes his head.

" I didn't like the idea of flying, sorry it took so long." Scott walks over to us, glancing from me to Sam. " So you're Sam right? My dad told me about you. I'm Scott." He then looked at me. " You are..."

" I'm Micheal, Sams' older brother, Sam took after mom." I state mater of factually, it was true enough, Sam did take a little more after mom. I looked like my dad, if my father wasn't old and overweight. I had no interest in bringing up my father to a stranger.

" So you are a werewolf too?" Sam asks, stepping forward out of curiosity.

" You mean Wookie?" I smirk, Scott gives me a look, not liking the comment I had just said.

Sam steps on my foot. " Death breath!" Sam making an exaggerated show of hurt and being insulted.

" Hey, it might be a lot to handle that werewolves exist and your brothers one, but no need to be calling names." Scott was a bit insulted at the remark I made at Sam, I had struck a nerve, but guess he didn't realize I was only teasing Sam and took it a little personal.

" Yea, no name calling Mike! You big bully!" Sam was playing tough, and made a mean expression at me.

" Don't make me shave you. Wookie." I smirked still, this earned me getting kicked in the shin by Sam and him running inside, I took off chasing him.

I herd a hey! behind me and sounded as if Scott was chasing us, I think also Howard was following to.

I caught Sam in his room and we hit the floor, be locking an arm around his neck. This probably looked bad as Sam was making good use of his new found werewolf strength and started thrashing trying to knock me off, but I was still able to hold him a head lock on the floor.

" Hey, what..." Scott was at the door and saw us on the floor, his eyes went wide and he wolfs out, this got my attention and just as he's about to come in to break me and Sam apart, his arm's grabbed by Howard.

" Scott, don't." Howards' voice was near commanding, making Scott stop.

" What is going on here?!" Mom

" Nothing to worry about Lucy, Scott just thought Micheal might get hurt." Howard Said calmly, keeping his eyes on me as he pulled a confused Scott from the room.

I dropped my hold on Sam, but soon as I did that, Sam was on top of me trying to pin me to the ground.

" Dad he's going to get hurt!" I hear Scott, but can't see him for the Wookie of a brother growling on top of me.

" Sam?" Mom sounded a bit upset and unsure.

I pushed Sam off, I had a few scratches from his claws, but nothing bad. I got up and brushed myself off, Sam sat on the floor, huffing.

" I could have won!" Sam huffed out threw deep breaths, he was winded.

" Yea and pigs fly." I smirked down at him, then looked questioningly to Scott who looked very confused, hairy, but confused.

* * *

****** Getting a Clue ******

" Scott, Micheal's different, he wont get harmed wrestling or getting his brother angry at him, it's a little hard to exp." Howard looks a bit speechless as Sam interrupts him, not so much for the interruption, but Sams' choice of words.

" Mike's a big Blood Sucking zombie..." Sam had a way with words, and right now with mom here and another adult, he wasn't going to use the full range of them.

" Hey, shut it Wookie!" I snap.

Scott might be getting an idea who the big mouth insulter is of this family and it isn't me. He didn't say anything about the Wookie comment, finally getting that it was only directed at Sam, I could tell he didn't care for it though.

" You two stop it." Mom sounded frustrated and she looked a tad embarrassed. " Sam don't be rude."

" Sorry" We both say in unison.

" Scott, Micheal's is a um, vampire." Howard says to clarify Sams' words. " He wasn't in any danger of getting hurt accidentally and the two of them are brothers and often pick on each other, so Micheal meant no harm by his comment."

" A vampire?" Scott looked disbelieving. " How does that work, I mean don't vampires burn in the sun and ... Drink blood, or that a myth?"

" I don't think I'd be a vampire if I didn't drink blood, I'm pretty sure blood drinking is what makes a vampire a vampire." My tone got me a look from my mom and Sam, I try not to show my annoyance and continued. "I'm not completely a vampire, it's complicated to explain, your dad seems to know more than I do anyway. I drink animal blood from animals my grandpa kills to stuff." I found his hobby a bit creepy and wasn't sure if there was a name for the animals. I knew it was called taxidermy or something like that, just not what the animals themselves are called.

" Scott, I'm just asking you to help Sam with adjusting to this if he needs, but you need to stay out of anything between them, if you think one of them will get hurt, get their grandfather or me, don't jump in." Howard looks at mom then back to Scott." If I not stopped you and you tried to pull Micheal off or away from Sam earlier, he could have interpreted that wrong and attack out of anger." Scott nods and looks at me.

" Don't look them directly in the eyes, while we might ignore a human doing that, vampires wont ignore it regardless if you know better or not. They also growl like we do when angry or upset." Howard was giving Scott a crash coarse in vampire 101 and how to deal with one, starting by giving the similarities we have. " Also it is most important that you do not approach Micheals' pack, they are unlikely to be accepting of you and consider you an intruder like they would their own kind entering their territory, at least at this time anyway."

I had a feeling David likely would consider Scott and intruder if Scott wasn't careful and tried to talk to David on even terms. I'm not sure what The boys opinions are of werewolves, but if it's anything like they have towards humans, Scott would be putting himself at risk trying to speak with them.


	10. The Lost Boys

**The Lost Boys**

It's been a few days since Scott had arrived and Sam had wanted to go to the boardwalk, Scott had taken him to keep an eye on Sam who still needed to learn to control his change if angered so that he doesn't change in public, at least in Santa Carla. Now I was awake and the sun's going down and Scott hasn't made it back with Sam yet, meaning I have to head out, cause Scott runs into The Boys, he might end up getting hurt or worse, getting Sam hurt.

I sped my way to the Boardwalk, it was full dark by the time I arrived and pulled my bike up onto the walk, it didn't take long to spot their Bikes near the rails overlooking the beach . I parked mines next to theirs and looked around, not seeing any of them. Great, well likely they hadn't ran into Scott, so I get off my bike and head into the crowed hoping to spot Sam.

After a few minutes I caught sight of Sam, he looked fine thankfully and Scott was with him ordering something at one of the stands. Sam looked a bit nervous and kept glancing around and when he saw me, he started shouting my name.

" Hey Micheal, we were about to head back to your grandpas', just buying a snack." Scott shoves his "snack" of what looked like a hot dog covered with every condiment you could imagine into his mouth.

" Yea, but hey you're here, I can stick around." Sam no longer looked nervous and was also stuffing his face with a hot dog.

" Woe, a minuet ago you couldn't wait to leave." Scott sounded a little hurt.

" It's not you, it's them." Sam points out towards the crowd and a glance in that direction showed me what had Sam on edge, David was standing off in the crowed, the look on his face was this sinister cold stare, I blinked and he was no longer there. " See, he started following us right before you showed up.

" I could have handled him, no worries, sides we're in a crowd, psychopaths don't do anything in a crowd." Scott was pretty confident and didn't know who that "psychopath" was.

" I'd not blow him off so easily, that will just piss him off and then he will do something." When I said this Scott stops chewing on his hot dog. " That was David and he's curious about you since you are walking around with my brother. " I could feel it along what ever connection I have to them. They must have saw Sam and noticed he was with Scott and started following them.

" I'm sure your big bad and all, but no offense, I'll stick with Mike being the one able to handle _**him**_." Sam says in between bites. " Oh, thanks for the garbage dog."

" Hey, I can handle that guy, I'm not going to let nothing happen to you." Scott was joking around now flexing, but also Sam had just kinda shot his pride, so he's trying to assure Sam they would be perfectly fine walking the boardwalk with him. " Don't worry, I can take anyone here on." Scott laughs.

" Is that so? Care to put that to the test?" David had popped out of nowhere and walked from around behind Scott, but he wasn't alone this time. Dwayne, Marko and Paul had followed right behind him.

" This is my pack." I say before Scott could open his mouth, soon as I said this he shut his mouth and looked a bit wide eyed. " David, Dwayne, Paul, Marko." I pointed to each one.

" Thought so." David smirks at Scott and walks around behind me. " So you think _you_ can handle me Micheal?" David says leaning in, showering ym ear with his cool breath.

" Fuck off." I throw my middle finger up in his direction to accompany my words. This gets a chuckle out of them.

" Come on Micheal, your little brother seems to be in good company, let us go play a while, what you say?" David lightly shakes my shoulder. He's still close to my ear and I swear I hear him make this strange low growl in his throat, but it wasn't a threat. I look at him a little confused.

" Buy me a garbage dog Mike, I'll be fine with Scott as long as uh, your friends stay with you." Sam looks from me to David hanging on my shoulder.

* * *

****** That Was?******

**SAM POV**

I glance in the direction Mike went with the blood suckers and look at Scott. He was cool, but more like me in that he didn't have much muscle, if any. I imagine Scott fighting Mike, both as humans, this made me wince cause Mike has beat up guys pretty bad for bullying em and they were athletic like Mike. Scott wouldn't stand a chance, but as a werewolf, how much different is his strength to Mikes? Could he really protect me from things like David? I didn't want to test this theory since I'm no better off fighting Mike than I was as a human... Yea Scott would get creamed for sure and it wasn't that I thought Mike could beat them up, I'm not crazy, but Mike's one of them and part of their pack, he would have a lot better chance of having them leave me alone then Scott. Yea they'd probably eat Scott if tried to tell them to leave us alone.

" So what was that about?" Scott asks me between his sips of coke.

" That's David, take away the fact he's Satan and eats souls, he's just an ass hole. " I take a bite of my garbage dog, Mike caved and bought it, but he always caves sooner or latter when I ask for something and he can get it.

" Why does he hang with them? He looks like he can't stand them." Scott didn't understand it, I didn't much more than he. " That guy looks like he gets off on pushing him around."

I shrug. " I think Mike likes them, just not the whole ." I drop my voice, I knew Scott could hear with those wolf ears of his." Mass murdering people for their blood."

" Mass murder? They kill people?" Scott whispers in surprise." But Mike said he drinks animal blood your grandpa gets..."

" Mike's still partially human, once he's fully like them, he'll kill. He hasn't made his first kill yet and I don't think Mike's going to last much longer." I didn't like thinking of it, I knew Mike was pretty bad off and always hurting inside, he hides it but I can see the fighting what he is is wearing him down. Sometimes I want to just tell him do it just so he wouldn't be feeling bad any more. He's pretty much one of them already, so wouldn't change much other than he would eat people not Bambi, just something I'd have to not think about.

" What you mean?" Scott watched me with uncertainty.

" Mike's going to eventually kill, it's what they do. They'll probably try to get him to tonight, cause David saying lets play, I bet doesn't mean going and building castles in the sand." I answer him, nothing of my worry in it, I've gotten used to the idea of what he is.

" It doesn't bother you?" Scott was a little nosy, but I guess I'd be too.

I shrug. " It does a little, but I gotten used to it, he's still the same like I said, just a little more attitude than he used to have, especially when being woke up." It bothered me some, more for what Mikes going through, I hope that fully turning ends it for him. I'd miss having Mike around, but I'd rather him not feel so bad, he hides it, but I can see he doesn't feel good and the animal blood isn't helping much if any. " I try not to think of what he's doing or gonna do."

* * *

****** Slaughter, Party of 5 ******

**Mike POV**

They are calling me, beckoning me to join them in their killing, I sit, my back to them, not wanting part of the slaughter. It was like relieving that night the first time, but now it don't effect me as much as I sit back to them.

Suddenly I'm splatter, blood streaks over my face and clothes.

" Join us, Miccchheeall." I think it's Paul, hard to tell from the inhuman rasp of a voice, something demonic and evil. There was a laugh followed as i tried not to breath in as much as possible, but this isn't easy when you have to breath.

I feel the pressure of someone against me to my right and then a bloody clawed hand snacks around and drags across my face smearing blood over my mouth. They're playing around with me and the blood that gets in my mouth from that single hand motion is making it so much harder to resist the urge to sate this unholy hunger.

I open my eyes hearing whispers and look back at them, their inhuman forms soaked in the blood of their victims. David leans down head cocked, grinning. He looked like a sadistic psychopath that just murdered a family. That clawed hand reached out to again smear blood over my face, I only glare, I'm not sure if at him or more for myself that I'm getting used to their antics and depraved acts.

" We saved you some, how much longer can you hold out?" David seemed to asking more himself than me. " Your body is rejecting the animal blood now, you know and starving yourself, you know what will make all the pain go away and the hunger. Your one of us, we're not going to let you starve yourself."

I remained silent, I didn't want to say anything, mostly because David's right and at this rate I don't know what's going to happen, I just don't want to give up, I don't want to kill. I heave out a puff of air and lean back, planning to lean on my elbows in the sand, instead I end up laying against David who decided to crouch behind me. This was awkward and I was very comfortable with it, not for it so much being David, but the fact David was stroking the top of my head.

" It isn't all that bad." David says, but I can hardly believe an eternity trapped as an inhuman creature killing every night isn't all that bad. " Not every night." David chuckles behind me.

Without warning David bites by throat, it feels kinda erotic, which is not something I'd want to feel from another guy and then pain. I starts fighting him off, he's grinding his fangs into my throat and it's excruciating. I try to scream as I struggle in his grasp, but it comes out hoarse. It's over quickly and David removes his fangs, I fall onto the sand and push across it, one hand grabbing the throbbing spot on my throat where he had bit, no tore at the flesh leaving ragged gouges in my throat.

My eyes go wide, I didn't need to be a doctor to tell what he did, he had torn threw the vein in my neck and blood was shooting from the jagged wound and no amount of pressure was stopping it. Davids face was human again, but smeared thickly with my blood, he was watching me intently.

A body was dropped in front of me, no the guy was alive, barely. I had a realization: I don't want to die and I would if I didn't get help and out here there are no doctors. I look at the man at my feet, maybe this really isn't all that bad? A glance at David and the rest showed they where all watching me and waiting, Marko though grins and mouths Davids earlier words: it's not all that bad.


	11. Forever Young

**Forever Young**

I choked at first, trying to down the blood of the man they had saved for my kill. At first I thought David may have ripped open my throat to the point I'd not be able to swallow, but it seemed only thing his fangs made short work of was my vein and vocal cords. Once the first squirt of blood hit my mouth, I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop. It was too much and the vampire was happy to finally be sated and it felt good, real good and tasted good.

Nothing has tasted good to me since my turning, least of all the animal blood. I had pictured an eternity drinking this stuff and being repulsed by the taste, not just the fact I would kill for it, but it really wasn't that bad. I lifted up from the body in the sand, blood was all over me, mine, my victims, their victims, it was like I been through a gory ritualistic coming of age ceremony... Maybe I have. I didn't feel different from when I was human as far as who I am. I couldn't bring myself to feel guilt over killing, it felt natural, it felt right to do, food was food even if it meant living humans. No longer did I feel need to fight that alien part of me wanting to urge me to do things or react, it doesn't feel alien to me anymore, instead humanity is the alien now, I'm no longer part of it.

How much more different am I now than was i before the finial step from humanity? I'm still able to think for myself, feel as before, aside the lack of sentiment towards life. I thought of my family and felt that I still cared for them, that was a relief, I wasn't just going to be a completely heartless killer, my family still means something even if I mus kill to survive now.

My hand runs over the mark across my throat, this mark wasn't just going to go away and I had bled out most of my own blood, yet the wound had closed, not healed, it was a ragged mess, just no longer open up like it was. Some strange part of me acknowledges this mark as something significant, not just a game to get me to kill.

" You son of a bitch!" My ability to anger was still intact and I lunge at David. I could have died, would have if I refused, the bastard had decided to gamble with my life for one of his little games and something else my mind's just barely aware of or can understand. I'm barely able to think clearly, I'm snarling and have managed to get my fangs sunk into Davids shoulder, I wanted to hurt him for playing with my life. Maybe this bull shit will be over with now that he's gotten what he wanted, me fully in their pack.

I'm flipped over and David is on top of me growling, the side of his face has four long tears from where my claws had cut the skin. His growl softens when I calm down and just glare at him. I'm stunned when he suddenly lowers his mouth and licks across my cheek, I probably should have expected this is some way, he's been so obsessed with me that had to be more than "replacing" a long lost pack member.

" This is why I like you Micheal, you have so much fire." David chuckles. " I wasn't taking a chance I'd be killing you, I knew you would make the choice, the right choice. You are a killer, it's in you." David lifted up off me and stood.

He was right, I made the choice, but I'm not a killer. I glance at the body, then again, he's right, I killed, I'm no different from him." What happened? How is it I feel nothing for murder, but I know I'm still me?!" I would never have killed a man before, not without a damned good reason, how can I not feel anything? How am I the same yet have these differences at the same time?

" You've changed, you will feel towards your pray no different than you felt towards your prey as a human." David pauses and watches me. I had no idea what he meant. " It's simple, have you ever felt bad about eating a burrito?" David chuckles when I shake my head, I wasn't sure what he meant, but I had an idea. " We change, think of it as, say evolving, you're taking on a newer higher form from your previous self, your mind would have to change to fit this. Before you ate cooked animal and plants and felt nothing of it no guilt."

" Now you're not raised from birth to accommodate this new state of existence, so the change has to change your thoughts on what you eat. That means you will not think of feeding on humans any different then you thought of feeding at a taco stand. We're different in many ways from humans Micheal, but we are still ourselves, we just have to live by our natures and obey our instincts or it will be a very miserable eternity." David holds his hand out to offer me help up.

" I don't see how it's possible." I almost swat his hand away, but I don't and accept it.

" We can fly, how is that possible?" David questioned.

" I..." I shut my mouth, I had no retort for that question, his point was taken. " I don't see how I can be me and still kill people without a care though."

" It's not something you should bother thinking on, I find existence a lot more fun if I don't try to make understanding of everything." David Puts an arm over my shoulders and walks me towards our bikes while Marko grabs my victim and tosses it into the fire.

" I didn't want this." I mumble, I didn't have it in me to fight David off, I was a bit tired out mentally from everything, from the past several weeks of turning and then finding out my brother has a hair problem. David was being strangely pleasant to me now. His tone was casual and friendly towards me and not a hint of amusement or that he was being smug.

" None of us do, we don't get a choice, it's better to not be asked. I don't want someone that will say yes, only gullible idiots and psychopaths say yes to something they don't understand and no human no matter who they think they are can understand what it is to be what we are. It's better to just trick someone who's just looking to fit in, even if it's a gang of punks." David had a point. " It is the best way to thin out who can survive the change and come out with their mind still intact."

I wouldn't say yes to this, not with a choice. " But why would you want to turn someone to start with? If no one wanted it, including you, even if you want to replace a former dead pack mate."

" Why not? I am what I am now, so are you, it's our nature to turn those we deem fit for it. For us it was finding a perfect member of our pack, replace our missing pack member. The bond of a pack is a very strong and driving force Micheal, even newly turn you feel it, more so if you already had them as a form of family when human. So we do what we can to reseal that broken bond." David sat waiting for me to take my position on my bike, he was being very informative now, which was unexpected.

:: You're one of us, we will let you know what you need to know, sides you'd find out anyway.:: Pauls' voice suddenly rings in my head, making me wince.

Another question pops to mind, how come there was no success till I arrived, other than the one my grandpa killed?

:: Easy answer: Max. He had a loose weakening control on us and didn't much like me expanding, he didn't kill Star because she's meek and hardly a threat to the control he had on us. Max wouldn't kill you when it would make problems for him to get your mom to say yes, he would be angry, but overlook you. You ended up a perfect opportunity to avoid a nasty mess and fill our void.:: David is speaking in my mind now and it's going to take some getting used to. I didn't much like that he knows what I'm thinking. :: The one your grandpa had killed was another attempt to steal someone from under Max when he decided to turn the mother.::

* * *

****** Mate Drop ******

:: It could be worse.:: Marko was behind me and started poking at the scaring on my neck. :: It's not going to go away, but he doesn't want it to heal.::

" What?" I wasn't comfortable with doing the telepathy thing they, we have. :: What do you mean?:: I still tried it and found it was something that came naturally.

:: You're his now, we aren't very picky about males or females, our nature tends to not care about gender.:: Marko sounds casual and is still poking the scarred up skin. :: He must really want you to not have waited.::

:: What the hell is that supposed to mean?!:: I near screeched out, no focus, just screeched out mentally, which got me looks from Dwayne and Paul sitting on the couch and David from his wheel chair.

:: You don't want to attract his attention so soon.:: Marko throws up that Cheshire cat grin of his and puts his hand over his mouth, looking at me intently. :: You're his, he's marked you as such, why he tore at your throat the way he did.::

:: Are you telling me David wants me as a boyfriend?:: It was a thought I kept putting aside, not wanting to think of David as being attracted to me, it was just to creepy for words.

:: His mate, like I said we don't really care for gender. He wants you as his companion, gender preference is a human thing, male, female it's all te same to us, how else do you think a group of us could live in a cave for a century with no girls?:: Marko sounded amused.

:: You had sex... With each other?:: I couldn't, I didn't want to picture them having sex with each other, but then I also could ad there was an appeal to it.

:: Yup, it also strengthens our pack bound too, we're very close nit family, you'll see fairly soon.:: Marko looks like he wants to poke my scab some more.

So not only am I killer, I'm a sexual fiend, that builds vampire family bounds by... Screwing my vampire family who happen to be all males.

:: Just how we are, you'll have fun though, do like David said, don't think about it, it's a lot funner if you accept and don't think about. :: Marko pats my shoulder and walks over to sit next to Paul.

I hope Sam does not ask personal questions about what I am... Who am I kidding, he's going to ask a million and one of them.


	12. Deal or no Deal

**Deal or No Deal**

I'd slept the day in the cave with the rest, this time not falling from the perch on waking. I still had to sleep positioned next to David, at least I wake without a head ache and having had rested well. I let go and headed out of their den, our den now.

I run my hand over the mark on my neck, it was no longer a jagged open wound, now it was a jagged scar. I grimace, it really wasn't going to disappear, I sigh and sit on the couch, there was no way I could hide this from Sam and mom and they'll ask what happened.

:: Don't worry over it, it's just a mark to let any that come to our territory to try and take what is ours know you can't be touched. The mark itself doesn't do anything, you can mate without marking someone, it just makes you more inclined to acknowledged me.:: David took his place in the wheel chair, watching me for my response.

" I think I get it, doesn't mean I like it, but why would you want to mark me?" I couldn't see David as the type to like men, much less want to bond to them.

" Why not?" David chuckles. " You interest me, that's enough. I take what I want, I don't go against what I am, neither should you. What Marko said last night is true, we don't care about gender, that is something mortals worry about. We decide when we want something, we take it; be it sex, drugs, materiel items or even people. I wanted to keep you so I marked you as mine and our packs'. No one will touch you outside our pack seeing you've been marked. Our way doesn't have to be sexual like mortals, though unless we wish it. We have our own way of expressing pleasure, mortal sex is purely an option. As I said before, don't think to much on it, you can't rationalize what you are, you just are what you are, accept it."

I am what I am because of him, but there's nothing I can do about it, there's no going back. He makes it sound easy to accept this change, but I don't like not being able to know what's going on, especially about myself, it makes me feel stupid and I've gotten enough of that rep for being titled a jock. I guess I really shouldn't worry about not being able to understand this though, it seems David has no idea why what he says is the way it is and with my short time knowing him, I can say he's not stupid.

:: No I'm not, so take my advice.:: Davids words enter my mind along with this soothing feeling that I'm sure he's making me feel, it calms me, but at the same time makes me worry about the extent of the control he can have over my feelings.

* * *

****** What's That ******

" Stop staring Sam." I pull my coat collar up over my neck, Sam had not asked about the scar, but I could see he was dieing to know why it was there.

" YouhaveahugeholeinyourthroathowcanInotstare!" Sam suddenly blurts out to fast.

" What? Slow down, you know stop and breath?" I say as I sit at on the coach.

" There's a hole in your neck!" Sam blurts out again, but at least it can be understood.

" Oh that, uh, it's nothing. It's not a hole." I didn't want to explain this especially the meaning behind it.

" Nothing?! Bro you call that nothing? If decapitation is nothing, then I'd hate to see what you'd call a scratch." Sam was a little annoying with his exaggerations.

" Hey your back, woe, what happened to you?" Scott had walked in and got sight of my throat.

" It's nothing, I'm fine, there's nothing wrong, just stop staring geeze." I snap frustrated, I wanted to kick Davids' ass right now so badly.

" Blood suckers cranky. So where did it come from? And shouldn't we be killing the thing that did that?" Sam was not going to let it go, but I knew this would happen.

" David and he was being weird, no you're not killing him... Before you ask, yea I'm fully turned, no I didn't want to, no I'm not going to sleep in the house and no you won't be able to take me to show and tell." I think I covered all the bases.

" You killed? Eww, but not surprised." Sam sighs and looks a little sad.

" Look I'm still me." I watch as Sam sits next to me. I glance over at Scott who shrugs and sits also.

" I wasn't inviting you." I state when Scott sits, this gets me a what the hell look from him and Sam.

" Don't be an assheep flakes." Sam says out of nowhere.

" Sheep flakes?" Mom had just came out of the kitchen, she shakes her head and heads on up the stairs.

" Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" I smirk at him, knowing that the "sheep flakes" was him trying to cover the bad word so he doesn't get yelled at.

" Um well Micheal, my dad was wanting to talk to you." Scott sounded like he was irritated, probably from my as much as saying he's not welcomed.

" About what?" I really hadn't much interest in talking to the man, he was ok, but I just wasn't comfortable with the guy. I didn't much like him making moves on my mom, which the man was doing, sorta.

" I don't know, he just wanted to talk to you when you came back." Scott was sitting next to Sam, he ignored my comment earlier and didn't move at my letting him know he's not welcomed.

I had nothing against him personally, I just did not like him around as much as he has been, yea he's helping Sam with his change while his dad is getting settled, but I didn't like it. I didn't want him to think he's just going to move in on me and take my place.

" Mike you alright?" Sam had this worried look on his face now, Scott looked like he was ready for a fight.

" I'm fine." I say quietly, I wasn't, I didn't like the way things are going and all I could see right now was that I'm getting replaced, like I'm dead and buried.

" Mike, you have that look you have when you want to kick someones as." Sam still looks worried and grabs my arm. " Scott's not doing anything, he's cool." Sam didn't understand why I was angry.

" Micheal?" Howards' voice, he's standing in the door of the kitchen. " Can we talk." He looks between me and Scott, his expression was concerned, but he didn't look like he was going to react, at least yet. " I need to speak to you, nothing to worry of, but it's a matter that needs to be spoken on as soon as possible." There wasn't any demand to his tone, I was being given the option to turn him down. What ever he needed to speak to me about, he was allowing it to be when I'm ready. He sounded hopeful.

" Fine." I stand, the only thing that got me willing to see what he wanted was that there was no demanding and I was curious of what the old wolfman could want from me.

I enter the kitchen and Howard waits for me to be seated before he took his own seat.

" I know your not comfortable with us here and I want things to be peaceful with us. Were not here to take your family from you and Scott's not going to turn your brother against you, we need to help him, but you'll have to help us do that by some patience. " He reached out and patted my hand, I wanted to jerk away, but I didn't. Something about the man caught my attention, he hasn't once looked at my throat or asked.

" Yea, I know." I was a little confused by the man, but also relieved in a way, he was talking to me like I'm normal and not looking at me like I'm some animal in a zoo cage. I relaxed and when I did I caught Howard visibly relaxed, so he was cautious of me.

" Good, good." Howard sighed and removed his glasses, funny the man didn't always wear them... was mom attracted to me with glasses? I think though unlike Max, Howard actually needs them, not just for show. " I know it's going be hard, but Sam need guidance, control is very important, it's not good for us to change in anger." There was something more to that, but i wasn't going to ask.

" Anyways, that's not why I asked to speak with you, but I thought I'd go ahead and address that first. What I need to speak with you on is I need to see your leader, or alpha, to talk with him and you're the only one I know to speak with on the matter."

I was about to open my mouth and say I'm not Davids messenger boy when I felt a sudden feeling of interest, the source was David, I could feel it. David must want to hear this out. " You can find him on the Boardwalk." I decided to show the man the same courtesy he showed me.

:: No, I'll be there soon.:: David says, I didn't think him showing up would be a good idea.

* * *

****** Plan for a Plan ******

David arrived in a short time and came right to the back door and knocked. He was being polite, I expected him to just open it and walk in, but then the door's locked.

" Can I come in?" David gives me this amused look.

" Yea, sure." I snort and let the door swing wide for him to come threw.

On turning around I noticed Howard was a little pale, but the man recovered quickly. " So you are the one who now leads the vampires of Santa Carla?"

" Yes, I am. You're wanting to make a deal with me I hear." David takes a seat across from Howard, the seat I had been in.

I walk over and sit next to David, not having anything to say, but curious about what ever deal they are making.

" Yes, I want to bring back the Santa Carla wolf pack, we need large territory, but also to be sure that we will not see a repeat of what the last leader had done." Howard was calm and composed now.

" I'm not Max and don't share his hate of wolves. I have no issue with your kind being in Santa Carla, but I do ask they stay out of our business. Now I have a proposition for you." David was cool and calm about this. " So what you say?"

" Uh, I don't quite follow?" Howard wasn't the only one, I didn't know what David was wanting either.

David leans forward. " Rogues, we have them, I'm sure you'll love to dispatch some of Maxs' old damaged goods as much as we want them gone. You can remove them better since you can find them in the day, you'll know who belongs to me I'm sure, in return we can take your rogues off your hands, just hand them over to us."

" You're wanting our rogues?" Howard had become cautious.

" Yes, like the old ways, I'm sure you herd tale, the old man was very vocal about the horrors." David was calm and cool about the whole thing.

" There's a reason no one practices that..." Howard was really not liking the idea.

" Why rogues?" I had no idea what they are talking about, what they're wanting.

" They're abominations, if you loose control..." Howard, I swear there was fear in his eyes.

" I'm not Max, you can't expect the insane to control the insane. It'll be a benefit to us both, you wont have to put one down." David's still cool and calm.

" Seriously, what are you talking about?" I was getting annoyed at the conversation and me not knowing what's going on.

" He wants to make werewolf hell hounds, it's the only reason a vampire would want rogue werewolves." Howard was still uneasy, hell-hound werewolves must be something of nightmares.

" Indeed, I know what I'm doing and won't loose control on them. It will benefit us both, if I'm removed from control over Santa Carla, you know you're likely to not receive any courtesy from the next who takes our place. I'm not an elder like Max was so I can't defend my territory in-diffidently unless I have something others don't have. With Max gone I am now the head over Santa Carla and can have full control over hell-hounds." David was confident, I could feel it coming from him, not just the calm and cool exterior he had. " Without a great advantage, other packs will start testing em once they figure out Max is gone, I'll have to make a sure statement that my territory will not be given up easily by no means. If I reign, your budding pack will not need worry of another Max trying to wipe you out, if I get removed, you'll be at the mercy of whom ever takes control and you know some will not just take rogues."

Howard winced and took a breath. " Very well, if there's a rogue, then it will be yours, but only one, I'll not chance more than that."

" You're making a wise choice Mr. Howard." David holds out his hand to Howard, the man takes it and they shake.


	13. Of Werebeasts

**Of Werebeasts**

I wanted to know more about what was up with this deal, why was Howard so fearful about hell-hound werewolves? It didn't look like David taking the rogues bothered him, at least not nearly as much as making a hell hound out of one. All I knew of hell hounds was what Sam showed me in his comic: A dog summoned from hell to serve their master.

By last nights conversation, I have a feeling it's not a summoning, cause werewolves already exist here. " David?" I knew one thing, David was along with the other guys, very open to my questions, they where secretive before, but once I made my change they had became like open books to me... To open as I got images from some of them, they had no modesty and didn't hide what was on their minds from me.

" Yes Micheal?" David was in the wheel chair, Marko was pushing him back and forth this amused look on his inhuman face.

" What was up about the werewolf hell hounds?" I felt nervous all of a sudden, everyone had stopped what they are doing to stare at me, the feeling coming from them was nerve wracking.

" Relax boys, it's part of the deal with Howard. We shall eventually be the first pack to have a horror in 80 years, I say celebration should be in order." David said aloud, but no one seemed to calm down.

:: You sure that's a good idea David, they're unstable...:: Marko was standing behind David looking down at him.

:: Not if we fully bound it to the pack, it'll have all of our influence and none of us are insane right? We can control it.:: David was confident about this, but the fact the other weren't made me nervous as the rest.

:: They're killing machines what will, ohhh.:: Dwayne suddenly smirked.

" Not really answering me, what is so bad about them?" I didn't know anything about this, so I didn't know what they're meaning.

:: Vampire blood brings the wolf out full force, turning them into horrors, hopped up on blood. They're also the source of cursed werewolves, the stuff of nightmares. They can turn someone into one of them threw a bite due to vampire blood making them infectious when normally it is inherited, only the bitten person will become just as deranged a horror as the one that bit them. A few centuries ago it was popular for head vampires to capture rogue werewolves and make them hell hounds, just a little problem. Rogues are insane and if say the head vampire gets bored and doesn't take care of their hell hound, there'll be a loose ravenous psychopathic werewolf devouring a mass number of people in the nearest village.:: David wasn't worried over the possibility of letting such a thing loose.

:: Max was such a head vampire, he caught a rogue and bound it as a hell hound, this worked for a short time, Max as you know wasn't very sane himself and well found his need to get a wife and the American dream more important than making sure the thing was properly kept and fed. It wasn't a surprise that he lost control of it and ended up having one of his new brides get ripped to pieces in its ravenous hunger. After that, Max decided they were too dangerous and that latter lead to Maxs' idea that all werewolves are dangerous and so he started a campaign to wipe them out in Santa Carla.:: David snorts.

:: As I said, I'm not Max, I know what I'm doing and prepared for it, we are going to bond it to us all, that'll give five vampire masters to keep it stable. Max was insane, hell hounds are only as stable as their master and if not being fed they become very unstable no matter who bonds them and will no longer obey. A werewolf is doubly dangerous as a hell hound, it is an unstoppable killing machine when loose, but as long as it's kept properly there should be no danger of that happening.:: David pulls out a cigarette and lights it up, he was in a good mood with this deal.

:: Has anyone ever bounded one these things to a whole pack?:: Paul was looking at David for the answer, but David seemed to have all of the answers.

:: Far as I know, nope. All I know is what Max deemed to tell us, but from the sound of it, Hell hounds are only bounded to the head vampires of a given pack, but not the whole pack. Obviously one of these horrors are to much to handle for most, but just in case, with it bound to us all it should ensure there is no problems and no other pack will dare try to fight us.

:: Hey what happens if you get one high?:: Paul had a shit eating grin on his inhuman face. I'm not sure if he's scary right now or funny looking.

:: And how the fuck would I know that? I don't go around offering roofies to fucking werewolves.:: David rolls his eyes at Paul.

" Hey Mikey?" Paul was looking at me, I had a feeling I would not like what he's wanting to ask me.

" Yea?" I look at him a little unsure.

" Can you give your bro some of these?" Paul pulls out a bag of I don't know what, but I don't think it's weed.

" I am _**not **_going to dope my brother up so you can see if werewolves get high!" I was surprised he'd ask me that, though I shouldn't be. There was no way in hell I was going to try and get my brother high.

I glower when Paul goes silent, he was talking to someone mentally and I was left out. I also didn't like the grin covering Pauls' face a quick glance to see if I could tell who he is talking with, I notice Marko with his own shit eating grin being covered by his hand... Great the two are planning something.

" Keep your crazy ass's away from my brother." I didn't find the idea of Sam high funny at all.

:: Don't worry, we're not going to drug you're brother.:: Marko mentally told me, but I didn't trust him. :: Hey I'm not going to lie to a pack brother, we're not going to go after Sam.

If they wasn't going after Sam, who are they planning to mess with? Cause they're up to something, that was obvious.

* * *

****** Boardwalk ******

It's been a few days and we're at the boardwalk... So is Scott with Sam. I growl a little seeing him, but shake it off, I didn't like it, but Howard was right, they're not here to take my family from me, Scott's just helping Sam. I still don't like it and can't help feeling like I'm being replaced.

" We're your family now, don't let it get to you, sides your little brother isn't going to stop being your brother." David comments and takes a puff on his cigarette.

" Where did Paul and Marko go? They've been up to something." I look around trying to spot them, but I'd have to get off my bike and walk through the crowds more than likely to find them.

" Who knows, they're always up to something." David shrugs and offers me a cigarette. " They wont do anything stupid out here on the boardwalk and that's all that matters."

* * *

****** Don't Eat the Yellow Snow ******

Thirty minutes latter I'm walking around the boardwalk, thinking of trying the arcade. I needed to do something fun, cause for the past couple months life's been hell, I wanted something normal, something that didn't involve blood, hairy brothers, packs and anything else supernatural. I sigh walking up to what looked to be a newer game and shoved a quarter in the slot.

" Mike!" Sam shouts, causing my character on the screen to get K.O.d

" What!? " I shout back, annoyed.

" Scott's acting weird. I think someone poisoned him." Sam grabs my arm and start to pull me along.

" I think Scott's already weird." I didn't really have much to say about Scott.

It wasn't long till we got to the food court and there laying on a bench was Scott, poking at the air. OK Sam's right he was acting weird. As we got closer, one look told me what was wrong with him: Scott was high as hell, pupils dilated and he was mumbling.

" He was kissing the table earlier." Sam says confused. " He didn't take anything, we got a couple lemon snow cones and he started acting all funny like this."

" You two ate yellow snow?" I smirked, maybe not the best time to tease, but still it was funny.

" Not funny, what if he dies! Mom will kill us!" Sam clams up and turns red when a few heads turn towards us.

" He's not going to die, he's uh... Freebasing." I don't know how they managed it, but I had an idea who drugged him. Great how the hell am I going to explain this to mom... Howard's not going to like it either.

" Scott's freebasing, from a snow cone? Great acid snow cones, a new Santa Carla delicacy. How are we supposed to explain this to mom?" Sam voiced my own thoughts.

" What would you know about acid?" I hefted Scott onto my should, after getting his keys from his pocket. " Uh, we'll just say he stepped on a needle and it drugged him?"

" Yea mom will totally believe that, like she's going to totally believe the acid snow cone theory." Sam dead pans.

" What? I don't have any ideas, just say food poisoning." I hoped mom would believe that one, people can sometimes get all funny when sick.

" Maybe she'll believe that... We're in trouble if she don't. Or Scott is, cause he's the druggie." Sam followed in behind me as I went to look for Scotts' van. " Mom me and Scott were at the boardwalk when we found out Lemon is the syrup of evil and will randomly send anyone over 19 into an acid induced Comma. Hey Mike, if Scott dies, do you think Mr. Howard would let me have Scotts' stuff?"

" What? No." I shake my head, sometimes I wonder about Sam.


	14. He'll Sleep it Off

**He'll Sleep it Off**

" Maybe mom wont notice." Sam says as I carry Scott as silently as possible upstairs.

" Mom doesn't, Howard will." I didn't like this situation, I was thinking up ways to kick Paul and Markos' ass for getting me into this situation. I can't just tell them two vampires drugged him cause they're ass holes could I?

" Yea Howard will probably come looking for his son after a few days and mom would eventually notice the smell." Sam gives me this innocent what did I do face when I glare at him.

" He's not dead, you're not funny." I start slapping at Scotts' face to wake him up. How long does that stuff last?

:: What I gave him, well if he was human could last a day, maybe two. Seen one guy trip for three.:: Paul suddenly answered my thoughts

" Three days!?" I screamed grabbing my hair, causing Sam to jump. This was not good, not good at all, I'm dead, so dead, so totally dead.

" Mike you're scaring me bud." Sam looked a bit freaked out by my outburst.

" They can talk in my head." I realize how bad that sounded after I tell him that.

" ... Should I be worried?" Sam just stared at me.

" I didn't mean that you doofus, they, as in they can speak to me in my head somehow. I can talk to them the same way, I don't know how." I was frustrated and very much in a bad mood at this point.

" You're telepathic?" Sam looked skeptical. " Can you hear what I am saying now?"

I growl and huff at him, this wasn't the time to be playing let's see if Micheal is insane. " Sam... If werewolves recover like humans, Scott could be tripping for three days..."

" Three days!" Sam screamed now. " You're telling e we have a stoner werewolf for three days here! We're dead. Wait, no you're dead, no, you're blood sucking friends are dead."

" They're not my friends!" I didn't really consider them friends, but I guess they probably fit that since I'm with them all the time nearly now.

" You always hang out with them all night, they're your friends. You're friends eat people. You eat people!" Sam was getting dramatic, great.

" That's not my choice, like you being a wookie!" I yell back at him.

" I'm not a wookie!"

" You are wookie!"

" Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

" Are t.."

" What is going on in here, what's with all the... Oh my god, what happened to Scott?!" Mom looked shocked.

" Hu? h, he's dru... gkhhh, no snow cones, he ate snow cones." I try to cover my near blurting out he's drugged. In haste to try and explain why Scott had rolled almost all the way off my bed, face planted on the floor, feet still up on the bed, I say snow cones. I'm screwed.

" Snow cones? You trying to tell me Scott's passed out and hanging off your bed like that because of Snow Cones? Get him off the floor Micheal." Mom was mad, I could tell, she may not raise her voice hardly, but the tone told me enough.

" Yea, that's true, Scott ate a snow cone and went all freaky and passed out, he can't handle his syrup like real men." Sam explains to mom.

I roll my eyes as I get Scott back up on the bed, hoping he doesn't roll off, but no, he's awake... And hallucinating.

" Mphhhummm." Scott just mumbles out something and waving his hand in front of his face.

" Before I call Harold over here, you better tell me what happened?" Mom wasn't buying the whole snow cones did it, which was the truth, just wasn't a normal snow cone.

" I didn't do it! Honest, I didn't know anything, it was the snow cone." I was thankfully not having to lie.

" Yea, it was the Snow Cone of Death, Mike didn't do it, he was playing some stupid arcade game when Scott got sick, I had to go get him." Sam was good at helping me out, that is when he doesn't slip up and forget to keep his mouth closed.

Mom was looking at Sam not quite believing, but on the verge of believing as we're both sticking to saying we're telling the truth... Just we aren't telling the whole truth. Sam already has an idea who did it, I kinda told him on the way home who I thought did it when he started pelting me with questions.

" So how did a Snow cone do that to Scott?" Mom looks over at Scott. " I'm calling for an ambulance, he's very sick."

" No!" both me and Sam yelled, mom gave us a look like we'd gone mad.

" He's drugged. From the snow cone!It had dope in it." I said... This was going to be fun to explain.

* * *

****** Grounding ******

" I don't know, this is not a little prank, it's pretty serious." Howard was pacing back and forth. " Why would they want to drug my son?"

" Paul was wondering if werewolves could get high. He wanted to drug Sam and they said they wouldn't when I told them to leave him alone, I didn't know they'd just drug Scott, they didn't tell me anything." I really didn't like being put on the spot and so wanted to kick both Marko and Pauls' ass for doing this to me.

" They wanted to drug me?! Keep those psycho blood sucking but heads away from me!" Sam looked a little ticked.

" They wanted Sam?" Mom was shocked.

" They wont do anything else. And only to drug Sam... They wont do anything else, that's what they said they just wanted to see if Scott could get high." There wasn't more to explain, I already went over everything I knew about what happened with both my mom and Howard.

I certainly hope they stay away from my son now, is there anything being done to stop that from happening again?" Howard was staring at me, but he didn't lock eyes, even in anger he didn't do that.

" David smacked them both for it, he doesn't like problems." I didn't know anything and wanted to leave.

Howard sighed." I'm going to take Scott home." Howard kiss's my moms cheek and hefts Scott up, he stops and looks at me. " You're not such a bad boy, but some of your pack mates need some self discipline." He then heads out to the van, a few minutes later he's gone.

" Sam, Micheal you're both grounded." Mom says once Howard's gone.

" What?!" me and Sam say in unison.

" Why am i grounded when it was his suck face leechy friends that did it?" Sam points at me, I glare at him.

" Hey i didn't do it, I already said what happened." I protested, this wasn't fair, then I thought.. how is she going to ground me? I can't stay here.

" You both tried to hide it and wouldn't say what happened. You're staying in your room for a week Sam, lights out at nine." Mom looks at me and just pauses, realizing now that there wasn't much she could do. " I'll figure something out."

****** four nights Latter ******

Moms idea of punishment, clean the gutters on the roof. " Eeeww gross." I pull a slimy dead bird from the gutter, it looked like grandpa had been putting off cleaning the thing for a few years, it was disgusting the goop I was pulling up.

Scott was below with Sam watching me, Scott had this confused look on his face.

" Watcha find up there Mike?!" Sam yells up.

" This." I toss the dead animal down to the ground causing Sam to yelp.

" How did he get up there?" Scott was asking Sam." There's no ladder.

To this Sam flaps his hands, Scott didn't look convinced until I "jumped" down, which sorta freaked him out.

" You can fly?! Scott just stared at me mouth open.

" You'll catch flies with that!" Sam laughs and runs inside.

" Kinda." I walk back inside, wipe off my hands and put some the rubber gloves on, tired of touching the old rotted gunk in the gutters, on the way out I grab a small hand shovel from the window seal, what mom don't know wont hurt her. Scott stares as I fly back onto the roof and start shoveling the crap out the gutters. I guess he didn't know vampires fly.


	15. Fear Not Little Brother

**Fear Not Little Brother**

" Aren't you supposed to be cleaning your room." I ask Sam who runs up to me on the boardwalk, yellow snow cone in hand.

" I cleaned it, I'm not like you and take for-ev-er." Sam licks the yellow snow cone.

Scott walks up behind Sam, looking a little green. Oh god not again.

" Please tell me you didn't eat something that fucked you up again?" I asked, I think mom would freak out if Scott was drugged again, hell I'd freak out.

" No, just." Scott wouldn't look at Sam, Sam had this weird smile as he licked the snow cone.

" He can't handle his syrup, or look at snow cones now." Sam states.

" It's not that, but, well after that, they make me sick to think of eating." Scott at least was fine, just a little sick from seeing snow cones due to memories.

" So I'd think you'd be worried to come back here, at night anyway." I had to hand it to him, he was pretty brave willing to come out here after what happened.

" I'll be fine, not going to let that scare me, they aren't with you?" Scott glances over my shoulder, the bikes are behind me, but the others had went of into the crowds, near the stage on the beach. " Yea I'll be ok, could be worse I guess."

In truth I think the annoying werewolf is starting warm up on me, uhg, great I don't want to like this guy. I think a little more, but is there really reason to hate? I don't know, but Sam still looks up to me, Scott hasn't turned him on me, which I know he wasn't going to do, but still I hated that thought and wanted to protect my position in my family. If Howard marries my mom, Scott will be an older step brother. And oh god, moms been talking about it, she's gotten over the whole Howard has large amounts of body hair and howls at the moon part.

" Yea it could have been, if they meant to hurt you, you'd have been hurt, instead Paul's just a stoner and wanted to experiment. He's a little crazy, not in the insane crazy, but the wild crazy, likes to do things for a thrill, but they from what I've seen are normally pretty bad, like sticking a Mojave green into the bath room of some guy he didn't like." I found that prank both scary, disturbing and funny all at the same time.

" Mojave green?" Scott looked at me and Sam. Sam looked a little white.

" It's a snake... A deadly one." Sam informs him, which made Scott go a little white to match Sam.

" I don't know where he got it, but when you live in the desert for most your life, you know what those evil things look like. You wont die as long as you go to the doctor, but sure as hell scare you seeing one and it's not fun to get bitten." I knew a little about the snakes there, some of the two footed ones too.

" That's, well that's sadistic." Scott blinks at me, surprised at how nasty they can get.

" They're all sadistic, that's a game to them, but they don't do things like that to people unless they cross them. Get their attention is like asking for it, then they do shit, that's mild, trust me, you don't want David to go after you, when he wants to go after someone, it gets really sick and he doesn't even touch them." I say as we walk along the boardwalk, Sam licking his cone eying me as I talked.

" What you mean he don't touch them?" Scott looked confused.

" He goes after you in your head, he doesn't care much about actually physical fighting, but once he has his hands on you, you're screwed." I shake my head, clearing the memory. David sent one of those Surf Nazis into fits after a brief encounter. I could hardly understand what he was screaming. " They hate the surf Nazis. David and The Boys are bad enough, but they don't bother most people if the person doesn't bother them."

" Who's Surf Nazi's?" Scott hadn't herd about them yet, that's a whole new world of fun for him.

" Ass holes that think they own the beach. Hey cotton candy! Mike!" Sam grabs my arm and starts pulling.

" Yea The Lost boys and The Surf Nazis' are notorious enemies on the Boardwalk." I pay the guy off who was looking at me weird and eying my clothing, especially the ear ring as I explain the whole gang like thing going on, on the Boardwalk to Scott."

" Sounds like they're gangs." Scott echos my thoughts.

" They are, well the Nazi's, you Know about The Lost Boys, I'm one of them." When I say that, the man looks very uncomfortable as he hands Sam his cotton candy.

" Dude, Scott and I could become like the Leaders of The Pack! That's all it will be called, The Pack." Sam then stuffs his mouth with the cotton candy.

" You been listening to moms old records again?" I say rolling my eyes.

" Well you're a "Lost Boy" who needs a shave by the way, so what's wrong with The Pack and being Leader of the Pack?" Sam snickers.

" Doesn't that guy die in the song?" I raised a brow at Sam, we're now walking from the vendor of sickly sweet cotton candy.

" ... Not funny." Sam slugs my arm, I just snicker.

" My dad would be leader anyway, so guess no go, but would be interesting to be able to be able to put a name to it you know." Scott seemed to like the whole gang naming thing, hey everyone likes to play at it I guess. " Hey how did You get called The Lost Boys?"

" From what I herd, Dwayne was reading Peter Pan, it was a book before a movie. There was a joke made about them being vampires because they're immortal and can fly, so the name stuck after that." I thought it was a little weird for them to have that as their gang or pack name and had asked. I also found out that calling David Peter Pan might get you slugged.

" You're named after a childrens' book?" Scott started to snicker.

" Haha, you're so funny." I look at Sam. " Not you too."

" Well it's funny. I guess you're Micheal, since you're names Micheal." Sam grins at me.

" Guess that makes you Wendy hu?" I smirked.

" Hey! That is not funny!" Sam huffed, not liking the taste of his own medicine.

* * *

****** Bad Things Come in Threes******

Sam and Scott had went down the boardwalk to hit the rides, I didn't go to the arcade, instead walked around a bit minding my own business.

" Having fun?" David suddenly brushes against my side and stays even with my walking speed, Marko soon is on the opposite side of me. Dwayne and Paul joins on the other side of David. The fact that David was in the middle and now making sure to be one step ahead of me didn't get lost on me, David was making a subtle statement of being the leader and the other boys had fell into position on each side to put David in the center.

" I was until you showed." I say sarcastically.

" Feisty, I like that." David lets out a cool laugh and pops a cigaret in his mouth.

" So where we going?" Paul asks me.

" I don't know, I was just walking around." I hadn't really thought of going any place.

" We could go back to the beach, listen to the concert." Dwayne suggested.

" Sounds like a good idea, but wouldn't be fun without our brother, what you say Micheal?" Davids arm goes around me.

I didn't know what to say, sitting around near the concert sounded like it could be fun, but I'm still not sure what to think of the guys. Things are just so strange with them, one minute they're malicious killers that aren't anything remotely human, the next, they're normal teenagers just wanting to hang out and have fun. I'm not sure what to think of myself as a part of me enjoys their company.

" He is in, how can he say no?" David then turns around and we all follow him.

We hung out under the stage as the music played, it wound down and there was a break as another gig was set up, during that time I herd something, something familiar.

Sams' voice, screaming, but it was far away, if not for my inhuman hearing and that there was a break in the music, I'd not have picked it up and these screams weren't ones of joy.

" Shit!" I took off in a run towards the sound. I could hear the others following behind me, probably spurred on by my sudden bolting out from under the stage and the fear I had. Sam was in trouble, and screaming bloody murder.

* * *

****** Gangs, it's what's for Dinner******

:: Shit they got guns? Who said they can use guns? :: Paul yelled through our heads as a gun was fired at Scott and Sam. It looked like the Surf Nazis are no longer content with using their fists.

At some point Sam and Scott must have ran into the Nazis, or they saw Scott and Sam walking with me and found them and got them to come out here to the pier. No one could hear you under here, not with the rides going and the band on the beach, no one really came out here at night and if they did, they weren't going to get involved. I know Scott is injured and so is Sam, both of them are wolfed out.

" Fuck off!" one of the guys screamed, likely the acting leader.

" They're monsters." Someone else says." God damned fucking monsters!"

Sam was on the ground bleeding, Scott was standing, blood was on him, how much was his and how much was The Nazis I had no idea, but three of The Nazis are on the ground not moving and Scott was wheezing. He must have gotten shot a few times.

David was holding me back and I could feel a sense that he was trying to sooth and calm me, but my brother could be dieing, how could I calm down?

The Nazis' had paused in what they are doing now torn between us and my brother and Scott.

Then the words I was waiting for came and David released me.

:: Feed and spare no one.:: David gave the command.

This was one time I did not mind what I was, their blood would heal whatever injuries they give me, I wasn't sure how Scott and Sam would heal, but I hoped being werewolves meant they would heal.

Scott didn't leave Sams' side as Sam laid on the ground, if someone came near, he'd lash out, but the Nazis are more interested in other monsters, the monsters eating them.

" My beach, my boardwalk!" David shouts before ripping into the side of the face of one of the Nazis'.

Paul howls out, before tearing the head off the guy he just drained.

:: And this is when having a Horror would be good. :: David said mentally. :: They'd eat the bodies.::

So that was why he wanted to have one... Quick easy removal of evidence.

* * *

****** After Math ******

I have no idea what to do, I have blood smeared on me, but from the Nazis', Scott had calmed down, but not changed back and was bleeding bad, he had almost attacked me until he recognized me, but gave a nervous look to the rest of The Boys.

" We're actually helping you, so don't worry." David walked over and looked Sam over. "Sam needs help, he's to young to take this much injury."

" We can't go to the hospital, not like this!" Scott was upset and afraid. " I blew it, I thought I could stop them, they just came out of nowhere and grabbed Sam and drug him off, I chased them here, they had started beating on him and he wolfed out trying to defend himself. That's when the one guy pulled the gun... I think I killed a couple of them, I just was trying to stop them from hurting Sam." Scott was panting hard and dropped to the ground hands on his head. The guy was really freaked out about what happened.

" We'll carry you back to the old mans house, there's nothing we can do here and he can help Sam and you."  
David said as I went over to pick Sam up, he had fallen unconscious and returned to looking like he normally does.

" How are we going to get back there like this?." Scott pointed at himself, he was too worked up to change back to normal.

" Dude you really have to ask?" He points up. " Hope you don't get air sick."

" Dwayne carry Scott." David then took off and we all followed.

It was to long a wait for me to get Sam some help. Flying is the safest fastest way to get Sam home and hopefully grandpa really could help him. They couldn't go to the ER, that would bring up to many questions and Sam could get taken away.


	16. Life on the Line

**Life on the Line  
**

The door to grandpas' bursts open, David stepping through without waiting for an invite, I doubt he'd expect one, I come in behind with Sam, Scott walks in behind me with Dwayne and Paul keeping him steady. Marko had collected a lot of hard liquor.

" they're gonna want it, hey it saves lives, really." Marko says setting the crate filled with bottles down.

" What's going on... Sam!" Mom comes running and tries to get Sam from me, but I don't release him.

Sam is drenched in his own blood and cold in my arms, I've gone a bit numb right now and try not to think of his condition. I can't turn him over yet, I don't want to move him and start the bleeding. I had licked the wounds on the way as David informed me my spit can help stop the bleeding, something about it does that, it did seem to slow it down, but his wounds are sever.

" Mom get Grandpa, he's the only one that can help Sam." I plead, mom wants to get Sam from me and comfort him, but at this point I just couldn't " I can't move him, it could make him bleed again."

" Lucy is everything alright? What's Oh god Scott, what happened to you, Sam?!" Howard looked in shock, then his eyes fall on us, we're all bloody, blood smeared over our mouths, the was shock and anger in his eyes.

" Dad, I'm fine, they helped, I don't know what to do, I, I didn't think there'd be that many or they'd have a gun." Scott looked about to break down.

" Tell me what happened." Howard walked over to Scott to get him to calm and sit just as mom rushes back in with grandpa in tow.

" Well, never thought I'd see the day damned vampires would save a wolf." Grandpa looked at me, then Sam ." get him in my work shop and bring few them bottles there. The hardest you got."

" See told you." Marko smirks and grabs a few bottles of liquor and follows us into grandpas workroom.

Everything was quickly cleared and Sam set on the table, the bottles sat next to Sam.

" Now get out, I have work to do." Grandpa waits for us to leave and so Sam was alone with him.

The idea Sam might get stuffed crossed my mind and I didn't like that though, sides, Grandpa wouldn't do that, would he?

Everyone was sitting, mom was crying and looking pretty much ready to fall to pieces, Scott looked like a tear fell down his cheek. Myself, I was just numb and angry, very angry at the bastards that did what they did to Sam, when Sam never done anything to them. I wasn't one to cry and I wasn't going to, not now. I'm sure if I did cry my mom would break down completely.

" Me and Sam had just finished messing around at the game booths and went to go check out some rides when Sam needed to go to the rest room, next thing I know I herd Sam scream. I ran to see what happened, but Sam wasn't around the rest room. I herd him yelling again and ran towards where the yell came from and Saw that they'd gotten Sam off the boardwalk and was dragging him down under the pier. It was only two guys so i thought I could just run up and kick their buts, but when I did, that's when the others jumped me and started beating up on Sam, Sam went wolf and it freaked them out and one of the guys pulled a gun." Scott pauses, unable to continue at the moment.

" I think I killed someone and Mike showed up with his pack at some point, but I could barely think, I was just attacking anyone... " Scott completely clams up now.

" You were defending yourself and you can't blame yourself for this, you didn't know what was going to happen." Howard tries to reassure his son. " You was trying to save Sam."

" You didn't kill anyone, we did." I state dryly. It was a lie, there was three men dead on the ground by the time we had arrived, but Scott wasn't in his right mind at the time to know that for sure. The guy has never hurt anyone before, you could tell it and he was having a hard time coping with the possibility he killed on top of blaming himself for Sam being hurt. He probably saved Sam, so I owe it to him to relieve his mind of guilt.

I blame myself for what happened to Sam, it's likely they caught on Sam was a relation to me and I've been hanging with The Boys, its obvious I'm with them. They went after Sam probably to try and make a statement to all of us. If Scott hadn't gotten to Sam, Sam probably would been dead by the time I arrived, Scott himself had taken a few shots trying to shied Sam.

" But I know I attacked someone." Scott was confused now and looking at me.

" They were alive, just unconscious, we killed them." I glanced to my mom who looked pale, I doubt she wanted to hear her eldest talk about killing people. " Sorry mom, but they hurt Sam." At that mom came over and hugged me.

Mom's been through so much these last few months, finding out my father cheated after years of abuse at his hands, the divorce, me being turned into a blood drinking monster, then that she's from a family of werewolves, with Sam inheriting it and now Sam could die. It's only been a few months, just a few short months and seems like our problems will never end. Will it end? Are we cursed?

* * *

****** Drinks all around **** **

" Here Micheal." David's holding out one the bottles Marko brought. " You need something to relax you."

" And a smoke." Paul pulls out a bag of weed. My mom gives him a look, but he doesn't seem to notice.

" It won't hurt him, he actually can't feel the high himself, he just likes to smoke it." Marko comments.

I was confused by this because I thought Paul got high.

:: That's not a high, that's poison, Paul will cut his joints with poison to trip. Weed on ts own can only relax us.:: Davids says in my head.

" Oh" was all mom said, Howard was holding her and comforting her now. She'd stopped crying, but looked very worn out.

The doors to grandpas den open up and grandpa looks us both over. " I'm sorry to say." Grandpa pauses. " There's no more whiskey, but Samuel will be ok, he may have a hangover when he wakes though."

I was relieved and so was mom, Howard and Scott, mom seemed to tear up, but I think it was because she was happy to hear she wouldn't be burying her youngest son. Scott had looked like he just let all the tension out of his body.

" Now Scott, your turn and grab a bottle boy, you're going to want to be plastered for this." Grandpa held up some pincher things and clicked them.

Scott didn't like the looks of the thing by the look he gave it, but walks into grandpas' den anyway.

* * *

****** What wolves?******

It was close to dawn before we left, I hugged my mom, she needed one after everything that's happened and not just tonight. I'm not sure how Howard's going to restore Santa Carlas' packs, Scott's going to go back to collage soon, it'd be just him, grandpa and Sam that wolf out and my mom... Unless.

" Eeeeww." I say out loud, I was sitting on a trunk next to David wheel chair, David raises his brow at me.

" Do share with the rest of us." David seemed mildly interested in what had caused my reaction.

" My mom... I think Howard wants to make puppies with my mom." I did not want to even think of that, it's bad enough Howards' been putting moves on my mom without thinking of him and her making babies.


	17. Part 1: Tis the Season

**Part 1: Tis the Season  
**

**Christmas (about 3-4 months since last chapter)**

Christmas was always fun for us, we got gifts, met the rest of the family and all that fun stuff. Only moms side wasn't very big and the Emerson, my our so called father side would be in Phoenix having their celebration and get to-gathers. we would come up and visit grandma and grandpa during those times. This year was different.

" Sam, be sure to get Micheals' room set up, Nicole will be staying in it." Mom says walking past, only to stop and give David a nervous look.

Sometimes David did that, come along to see what I was up to I guess. Right now he just stands behind me, ominously, I guess that's the word, for like being this scary dangerous presence, especially when he's smirking at something. I think David thinks no one is worth his time, he barely talks to my family, my mortal family and Howard.

Oh god that reminds me.

Howard has proposed to my mom, they plan to marry in the spring, great my nightmares of Howard and mom having puppies running around are going to come true. Howard's over every day and leaves late, Scott hasn't changed, he comes over a couple hours and leaves after checking on Sam that he's coping alright with his new life.

Mom ad managed to get a few cousins up here for Christmas, we didn't really want to go back to Phoenix, not now, not when our lives are so different and so many questions would be asked. And I couldn't leave, this was my home now and I found that thoughts of leaving gave me anxiety, especially if it meant leaving my pack. After the first two months of being fully turned I noticed I had grown an attachment to them. No matter that they had did this to me, making me this thing, I got comfort from them being near and being able to return to their den to rest with them, it was odd.

" Great, Nicole and Cris is coming? Cris gives me the creeps, I'm sure he's going to grow up to be a stalker." Sam starts laughing.

" Sam! that's not nice to say about your cousin." Mom shakes her head, walking past again and kissing Howards' cheek as she goes, Howard was helping her get ready for the guests. " They will enjoy it out here I know it, the fresh air and the nature!"

" And the mosquitoes." Sam then looks at me and David. " Some big one's." He smirks

" You don't want to forget the wookies." David has been listening on my thoughts and while I'm not sure if he knows what a wookie is, he knows it gets under Sams' skin.

Sam glares at him then looks at me . " Hey Mike you think Cris is creepy right?"

" I once woke with Cris standing over me, watching me when spending the night with us, so yea, stalker, he's probably gonna be the next Jack The Ripper." I think Cris had been sleep walking when he came in my room and just stared at me, it really was creepy.

" No one in my family is normal, mom think they're werewolves?" Sam asked.

" I don't know and stop talking about your cousins in that way, Cris is only six. They're related to you on your fathers' side, not on my side, so doubt they are werewolves." Mom walks into the kitchen, probably to check on what ever is cooking. "And just think of it as being special, don't think of yourself as not normal."

:: This is why I like coming here, your family make for good entertainment.:: David maybe silent towards my family, he however likes to talk to me in my head.

:: Nice to know my family is entertaining to you.:: I roll my eyes.

" Special is just a nice way to say you're a freak, or retarded, like Mike." Sam started snickering. " Ouch! Mom he hit me!"

" You just called me retarded you, you doofus wookie." I smacked Sam over the head for the little smart remark.

" Not. A. Wookie!" Sam then tries to look big and tough, which fails miserably.

" Boys play nice." Mom calls from the kitchen.

:: Don't be surprised, it's always entertaining to hear about how mentally fucked up your family is.:: David smirks when I shoot him a glare.

" Why don't we have anyone on your side of the family visit mom? It's like they don't exist." Sam calls otu so mom can hear in the kitchen.

:: They are not mentally fucked up.:: I well ok some of them are a little weird, that was beside the point.

" My side the family isn't very big, your grandpa was an orphan, so don't know any relatives from his side and your grandma didn't keep in touch, she and her family had a falling out because she married my father." Mom steps out of the kitchen." Will you be joining us..." Mom hasn't caught on to The Boys names yet, she mostly tries not to talk to them.

:: Yet your cousin gives you the creeps and liked to watch you sleep, you have a strange brother, you're grandpa might be a martian, you're mom is trying her best to be in denial about what you are no matter how much she gets slapped in the face with it. You also have a senile aunt that's a bitch, but hey no surprise, her brother, your father is a huge prick with a stick up his ass and a taste for little boys.:: David looks at me, smug.

:: You're an ass, so I have a couple family members that are a little strange. :: I hadn't much to say, I wasn't the best with words.

" David and I'll pass, I'd rather not vomit my guts up a few hours from now because my body doesn't like... Food, I'm sure Micheal might agree." David wasn't using the cold nasty tone he can get about something that annoys him and the subject of eating does annoy him, but the way he said it, even without the tone, you could just hear the spite in his words.

" You could just say you don't want to eat." I shoot him a glare and jab him with my elbow. Sam looked annoyed with David also, but he said nothing.

" It's alright." Mom smiles, but casts David this nervous glance. " Sorry, sounds unfortunate. Is drinks alright?"

:: I like making it clear food is off the menu, you should stop being nice, I'm a little tired of feeling you being sick just because you can't get over the fact it don't taste good anymore and you can't handle it and don't want to hurt your moms feelings, she'll get over it. I sure as hell am not going to eat just to please your parent.:: David was irritated, I could feel it and his mental tone held it.

:: You're still an ass.:: I didn't care that I was repeating myself, he had a point, but still he could have said it in a better way.

" Got any hard liquor?" David has an amused smile on his face.

" Whiskey for the Egg Nog. Can you drink Egg Nog?" Mom looked hopeful. It was strange, I think my mom really wanted to have some sort of friendship with David, but then mom has always been like that with anyone I brought home with me, she like's trying to please people.

There's not anything she can do about David turning me into a vampire, so she's just back to her pretend it's all normal and now treat my pack like they're like the guys from the team in Phoenix. I think mom's now going to be sad since setting up some kind of meal for my "friends" isn't going to happen, like she did in Phoenix after a football game.

" It's liquid, so yes." David was no longer annoyed with the offer of alcohol.

* * *

****** The Cousins ******

" Hey cousin Mike, who's the scary guy with the spiky head?" Cris asked, he his sister and parents had arrived and he as usual was asking a million questions.

" I'm the boogey man." David states flatly, I think he doesn't like kids.

We're at the dinner table David's next to me, no one sat in the chair next to David, the look he'd give someone getting close to him was enough to keep anyone from sitting there, that and he seemed to have started giving off this feeling like he's just bad news. I feel sorry for my mom, cause there's going to be questions about my strange guest latter.

Cris gets nervous and leans onto his mom a bit. " I'm not scared of the boogey man."

" You should be, he steals childrens' souls and takes them down to h..l" David stops only because my hand had slapped over his mouth, but he pulls my hand from it, looking like nothing just happened.

Cris and Nicoles' parents just had this shocked expression, like they actually couldn't believe what was just said to their son. Mom was a slightly red from embarrassment and I could see the shock in her eyes that she was trying to hide. Sam had this scowl on his face, Howard, well he was a bit in shock to. I was a bit shocked, but not so much, I shouldn't be. David has made it no secret that he thinks humans pathetic and not worth his time and now it's official that he hates kids.

" Uh, sorry, he can be a bit dark with his joking around." I smile nervously, last thing I wanted was to have my mom upset or ask me to leave.

" Who said anything about joking?" David smirks, no warmth, he was was cold, tone was sinister.

:: Don't, you wanted to come here with me, don't fuck with my family.:: I was close to pleading.

:: We are your family, but I'll give you that your mother and brother counts to some extent and I have some respect for the old man, but the rest aren't as off limits to me if they want to annoy me.:: David with my mom and brother had not been bothered by them, even if he was an ass, my cousins he was bordering on traumatizing.

Cris's mom clears her throat. " Well I hope no more "jokes" like that will be said." She looks down at her son. " There's no boogey man, alright? He's just trying to scare you."

:: I can do a lot more than try and she can be part of the fun too.:: David was smirking and sounded smug.

:: No, come on David, don't do anything, I don't need problems with my mom." I glance at him, I hoped he'd just let it go and ignore the kid, Cris really hadn't done anything other than ask questions.

" Yea, but the closet monster is." Sam says without thinking, earning a look from mom. " What? Oh, uh sorry." Sam then shoves a piece of roast in his mouth, looking a little red.

:: Very well, I wont do anything. :: David leans back, I could feel him relax, which was a sign that he really wasn't going to do anything.

I relaxed then, glad I'm not going to have to tend with my mom having some kind of break down due to David scarring my cousin and his mom into the nut house.


	18. Part2: Tis the Season

**Part 2: Tis the Season**

Dinner was alright, aside from David practically telling Cris he was going to steal his soul and drag him to hell. Aunt Lilly, Cris's mom, would give us a strange look, glancing to our whiskey and Egg Nog. Mom is probably going to have more questions asked about why wasn't we eating and allowed to drink alcohol, though we both are under age, well David's not, but he looks it.

" Lucy you really should come back to Phoenix, looks like some bad elements are influencing your boys." Lilly casts a look towards me. " You could get a job there." Wonder if they decided a nice visit out on a ranch for a few days to see the cousins was worth it. They would be leaving out in two days anyway since they're going to be heading down Cali to see the whales, our place was only a stop off. Lilly likes to head out soon as the kids are released from school and travel down the coast.

" We've just settled, to much has already gone on and you know why we left Phoenix." Mom reminds my aunt about our little problem down there, there's no way she would go back knowing what Lance would do.

Lilly liked whales, I have no idea why she likes them, but she'll drag her family screaming and crying all the way south just get a glimpse of them and take pictures. I remember one year she bitched her husband out over missing a chance to see the whales, she has to see them every year during their migration and they have to stop at every sea side tourist shop and check to make sure they don't miss any late comers on their way south. We went with her once, never seen anyone get so emotional over a sea animal.

:: Give her a few years, she'll be a whale herself, can already see a little bit of pudge forming under the chin.:: David sounded a little bored, that wasn't a good thing.

" I think we'll turn in for the night." Lillys' husband, Eric stands up and helps her from her seat.

:: Turn into a beached whale for the night?:: David thought he was funny and chuckled knowing I was having to hold back a laugh.

Soon as the two are gone, Sam looks at me, swallowing the large lump of meat he been chewing on to avoid saying some snarky comment. " Mike why are you two always like, next to each other and he's always following you? What are you two super glued at the hip?" Sam had to ask, just had to ask that.

" Because he's my mate and lover and we just can't get enough of each other." David exaggerates and sounds wistful on purpose. There is nothing wistful about David, it's simple, he just wants to get a reaction out of Sam.

Sams' eyes go a little wide, but then he looked skeptical, until he looked at me and I wouldn't say anything, just hide my face. If anyone so much as asked me over the summer if I liked men, I'd laugh and say no. Now, well I still have no interest in men, not that I had anything against it, it wasn't my thing and I don't consider it my thing now and right now I didn't want to go into any detail and correct what David said, because I'd have to say what had happened.

" You did it with him?! Eeeeww gross, I think I'm going to vomit, yea, I'm going to vomit." Sam looked a little like he was getting sick, not just being dramatic.

Mom just looked shocked. " Uh, well um, well that is. Uh, I don't know, just Micheal is that. Well, I wouldn't have expected you, um." Mom trails off, her eyes seem to dart towards Sam.

Howard remained silent, but looked a little bit on the red side.

" I'm not like that! I'm not his lover." I wasn't to convincing with David chuckling and looking so smug next to me. " Well it's not in the way he makes it sound, I just, it was one time only and I kinda was." Great I couldn't say having a sexual high off blood, that'd just be more explaining of things I really don't understand and have no idea how to explain. Damn freakish abnormal vampire hormones and making life difficult! " And well it was something that happened, I am not attracted to him."

" I don't want to hear about your vampire but sex! " Sam then puts his fingers in his ears. " La,la,la,la, I'm not listening. La,la,la,la."

" Sam!" Moms' words go unheard as Sam chants with fingers in his ears.

I had my head in my hands, hiding my face, he could have not said anything and ignored Sams' question and just let me answer, no he had to decide to respond.

" Did I say something wrong?" David asks innocently... He was laughing on the inside, I know, cause I can hear it in my mind.

:: Jack ass.:: I give up, it's going to be hard to keep David from trying to scar my family for life.

:: Ask therefore you shall receive. He wants to pry, then he can deal with what he gets for his troubles. I'm not ashamed of what I am or do, if he don't like it, he can stay out of our business.:: David was very straight forward with his opinion and I could feel the annoyance he had with questions, even if they were directed at me. :: It deals with both of us, even if you're asked.::

" Mike, just eeww, if you was that desperate, just you could have borrowed one of grandpas horses." Sam says I'm not sure if he's serious or joking , but still the meaning was obvious.

" Sam!" Mom was looking at Sam horrified at his little bit of bad humor.

" Oops, sorry I mean the vacuum, uh the, wait abstinence is the best thing, clear you mind of those sinful thoughts and repent, amen and stuff." Sam gives mom a weak smile, which doesn't seem to work on her.

* * *

******Taste Like Chicken******

" You enjoy that to much you sick fucker." Dwayne says and rolls his eyes.

Paul had just came from ruining some kids Christmas by delivering nightmares and leaving lumps of coal with dolls that had the eyes removed, leave two cracked black holes to stare at you from the empty sockets.

If we weren't killing mortals, we had fun tormenting them, of all ages. I tried not to think of it, especially how it doesn't bother me when it should, considering we're on a roof top lounging around snickering over some poor childs' nightmares, which we knew what they were with Paul delivering the images he wove in the childs' brain.

David hated children while Paul seemed to like them... Which seemed to have some sort of opposite effect with vampires. A vampire doesn't like or hates something, they normally avoid it, but if we like something or love it, we're more drawn to it. The problem with being drawn to something human usually ends in the human becoming food or an object to torment, while what we don't like often goes ignored, well unless it decides to bother us.

Paul though has no desire to feed on children, his affection for them has turned into a desire to play cruel and sick jokes on them involving dreams of Satan Clause, a shriveled mummified corpse like Santa with red glowing dots for eyes in empty sockets, with a blood stained sack full of mutilated and dead children. He would tell them if they've been bad little boys and girls, he will see them Christmas eve and chop them up and feed them to the demons of hell.

Dwayne on the other hand loves children, probably would have made a good father in life, but now...

:: Better than feeding on them.:: Paul smirks at Dwayne.

Dwayne snorts. :: I don't do it all the time, but it never hurts to have something sweet.::

:: Sweet?:: I asked, a little curious by what he meant by that.

:: Sweet, childrens' blood is often sweet, especially if they like to pack away the candy. Kinda like a fat mortal tends to be a little greasy tasting.:: Dwayne answered like we could be talking about a flavor of cola. :: Fat Children tend to be a bit like eating a candy glazed stake. :: This description made want to eat children less than I already did and I didn't want to eat children.

:: Wait till you had a vegetarian, it's like chewing cud.:: Marko laughs.

:: Or a health freak, kinda like you Micheal actually and I've tasted your blood, you diffidently had the makings of a health freak. Very clean tasting, but sadly a little on the bland side, cause well, all the bad food taste so good.:: David chuckles, giving me this possessive look.

:: I taste like a health freak?:: I was a little confused by this, I ate pizza as a mortal sometimes, though most everything was cooked by mom and tended to be healthy, but it wasn't bad like I was freaked out at the thought of a burger, I liked Burgers and fries.

:: Oh you didn't taste like one, but your blood was pretty clean, but it had flavor to it, so not to bad actually.:: What did David mean by was? " I took a sample before you turned, back when I first gave you my blood." He smirks at me.

:: What?! You, what, I didn't see any marks! :: I found it hard to believe David was sneaking my blood when I didn't know it.

:: Coarse not, I only made a small puncture, I didn't want to kill you, it sealed up nicely with a few licks, just had to let your body do the rest. At most it would have look like a bug bite or scratch.:: David was smug now.

:: When? I don't remember any of this.:: I wondered how could he? Did he hypnotize me?

:: Micheal, how do you think? When you drank my blood you experienced a feeling like being drunk or high, you don't even remember half that night. I couldn't resist a little taste.:: David was still smug, the fucker had gone and drank some of my blood the first damned night I met him.

:: And other things, I'm sure you wouldn't want to remember, you can do some crazy shit when high, especially on vampire blood.:: Marko laughs, I really didn't want to know what happened, but I had a sinking feeling that I know.

:: Don't worry about it, all part of the initiation is to get to know your brothers.:: David again offered me the cigg, I took another puff, casting him a glare.

The idea I could have been molested while high, when I wouldn't be in my own mind pissed me off a bit. "So you."

:: Did what was in our nature? Not quite, I wanted to save that for a more personal experience, however you did participate in a bit of tasting, even if you don't remember, you was quite willing." David smirks. " It wasn't the only time we had fun, also at the bridge when you passed out, blood sharing strengths the bonds that are stronger than mortal friendship or family can achieve.:: David interrupted me.

:: Great, I got gang banged and date raped in the vampire way." I have learned that sex for a vampire is the sharing of blood, they rarely do actual intercourse, except as part of mating or dominance ritual. With David it's both, least from what I figured. He likes to make his dominance clear.

:: You've only have had decent blood, mostly average, not real healthy, but not sick, you would still notice a difference to a point. :: Dwayne decides to get the subject back onto blood tastes instead of what I taste like and what they did.

:: Yea I noticed, but I didn't really think much on it, thought was just me.:: I had wondered about the taste and thought it weird that blood tasted sometimes a little different that I'd last fed. I just figured it was just my imagination. Blood still has a metallic taste to it, just also has this flavor, it's not really easy to try and put words to it cause it doesn't taste like any particular food. By what they say, the taste of blood is determined by age, health and diet. You would think healthy people and vegetarians would taste the best since there's nothing wrong with them. Nope, people that munch on junk food tend to be the tastiest, but somehow I'm not surprised, Junk food just taste good.

:: Well sick people have a bit of an off taste, not bad, just doesn't taste right... Deathly ill though..." Dwayne makes a face.

:: You don't want to feed on someone deathly ill unless you have to, the blood actually taste like rot from someone dieing. First time was in 1918, Spanish Flu.:: Dwayne shakes his head.

:: Nasty, slim pickings, had to feed though and the body count wasn't noticed. It was gross, like eating rotted meat on the street covered in horse shit:: Paul was making a face.

:: How would you know what that taste like?:: David was looking at Paul questioningly, but I doubt David expected an answer, he then turns towards me. " The worse part of feeding off the sick, you are always hungry and need to feed a lot more often, so we had to deal with hunger on top of drinking blood that tasted sour and rotten. Now and then we end up getting hold of someone sick during our kills, thankfully not often. It' better to just kill it and not feed, you'll end up hungry again soon after if you did anyway.::

:: Gee, like Chinese food, you're always hungry again in 30 minutes no matter how much you eat... Except dieing human taste bad, well least we don't have to worry about that now.:: They all looked at me with this blank expression. " What?"

:: Don't count on it, it's likely sooner or latter we'll see another sickness pandemic, don't count on modern science to stop one. It may hold it off, but they don't have a cure for everything.:: David shrugs. :: Being immortal has it's ups and downs, you'll see good times and bad. we're not exempt from having hardships, ours just tend to be a little different.


	19. Of Packs and Gangs

**Of Packs and Gangs**

Spring time and things are becoming a little more active everywhere in Santa Carla. I already miss being able to walk around in the spring time sun.

" So what do you think?" Sam starts poking me, my mind had drifted off thinking of other things.

" Hu?" I really was out of it.

" Mom and Howard getting married? they gonna do it spring break you know." Sam slurps on his Icee.

" I'm not baby sitting puppies?" I rolled my eyes.

" It's only like 50/50 you know. Mom's old, she probably can't have kids." Sam didn't look like he wanted to think about mom with kids.

" You mean our replacements." I chuckled, but then that was a bit of a small fear. Mom could kinda forget us, well me at least. Mom will have a new family to raise...

" Mom's not gonna replace us..." Sam didn't seem so sure.

" She wouldn't do that, but you get kicked out, you can stay with us." I laughed at the look Sam gave me. " Relax, not like anything like that is gonna happen you dweeb."

" I'm not a dweeb, suck face." Sam sat on the bench and then glanced nervously behind me.

I turned around to see what caught Sams' attention. Some group had gathered out on some benches, tattoos up the arms of those that had no sleeves. Likely gang members, not the typical type you see which usually are a group that are friends. The Surf Nazis were all ass holes and hated us, but they were the typical gang types, probably started as friends. This group was more like those types that are out to make a name for them selves on the street; the kind of gang that you hear about in the news having shoot outs in a neighborhood.

" Great Santa Carla just got safer." Sam snarked, but almost silently.

" Don't worry about them, they wont mess with us as long as we stay away." That is up until they clash with David, then Sam would be a target again because he's my family. The Surf Nazis are still around, but not as many as before and prob take them some time to regroup.

" Until they decide to go after you and The blood suckers... what happens if they ever figure out what you are?" Sam gave me a worried look, it wasn't a question I even thought of. What if one of these gangs eventually found out about what we are?

" Hopefully none of them live long enough to find out and pass it on." I stood up. " Come on Sam, we can walk around a bit."

Sam and I walked down to the beach concert area, on the way David, Dwayne, Marko and Paul joined us. Sam thankfully got used to the group always being around me most times. Sam was ignored mostly by them and looked pretty much like a wannabe tag along, even though he was only trying to hang out with me, which he hardly got to do since my turning.

Sam had started picking up on some things, like his own were nature... And oh god, his werewolf hormones finally kicked in and he started looking at girls. Looks like he is growing out of his gay nerdy faze.

" Sam, stop that." I tried whispering.

:: dude, I like your little brother! That's so awesome!:: Paul was cackling, both mentally and vocally, but he wasn't the only one.

:: Hum, interesting way to say hi.:: David smirked.

:: Not interesting! Or funny:: I managed to jerk my little brother up in time before the girl he was sniffing turned and saw where Sam had his face. " Sorry." She just gives me this confused look .

:: You're brother can't help it if he smells a bitch in heat.:: Dwayne laughed.

" Sam, don't do that." I whispered.

" What?" Sam hadn't even realized what he just did.

" What your brother's trying to say Samuel, is you just started sniffing a girls ass like dog." David snickered and puffed his cigarette. " Come on, you going to hang with us, you will _hang_ with us." David made gesture to Sam for him to follow since he wasn't quite on of us and would sense when to move or hear mental instruction.

Sam looked embarrassed and red for a moment " Does he just do that? Expect everyone to follow him around?"

" He moves, we move, no questions ask, we just follow." I shrugged. " He's the leader."

" Oh yea, follow the leader, hope he doesn't jump off any bridges." Sam rolled his eyes and followed me, following David.

" Actually he does..." I stop sensing Sam stop, Sam was giving me this stare like I had to be kidding. " Not kidding, but he's not gonna make you jump, come on Sam." I start waving him to follow, getting annoyed that he was holding us up.

" How is it you even got involved with them to get vampirised, they're psychos. Star couldn't have been that hot. " Sam huffed out.

" Star was hot. Just didn't seem like a bad idea at the time." I didn't actually expect to be turned into a vampire, that isn't something they teach you in school. They scared me, but I thought I could handle ti, how the fuck i was supposed to know they was testing em to become a vampire, not just a member of their group.

* * *

****** The Pack******

" Sam just climb up, I'm not gonna let you fall, I'l be right behind you." I whispered.

" We'll get caught.. Then we'll go to jail, you'll become a puddle of goo at sun rise and I'll be some big 8 foot tall black guy named Bubbas' girlfriend!" Sam whispered loudly.

" No you're not, we're not getting caught, trust me, we done this, just get up there." I nudge him, finally he gives in and starts climbing.

:: Big black man named Bubba hu? :: David found my brother amusing, probably the only reason Sam wasn't ran off, besides being my little brother.

It was weird how they decided to tolerate Sam, they didn't really care much for him. It was rare that they just simply talked to him, mostly keeping silent on the out side and speaking through the strange mental connection we have.

" You never know, there's always a first time.." Sam was nervous, very nervous but did at least climb to the top of the stage.

" It's dark and sides David does stuff to make sure we can't be seen up here just in case." I had no idea how David was able to, but he can some how make it were someone could look directly at us and not see us, so could the others.

:: Hey!:: Dwayne suddenly pushed Paul away and threw something at him, Paul ducked laughing, Marko got hit by whatever it was and next thing i know I had to duck getting hit by it.

" Eeeewww!" Sam cried out and on looking I could see a big slimy streak down his cheek and a big yellow banana slug laying under him.

David reaches over and grabs the slug and chunks it hitting Dwayne in the face again. I duck, Paul gets hit, Marko almost falls off laughing at Paul spitting out slug guts. Sam actually laughs a little at the sight of Paul who had this disgusted look on his face. Paul then grabs Davids coat and starts wiping his tongue off on it, David taps his cigarette ashes off in Pauls' hair. Dwayne, well Dwayne had decided to wipe his face off on my jacket, Marko was wiping his on Pauls'. David then started wiping his hands off on Markos hair.

* * *

****** The Gangs ******

We have ventured out away from the Boardwalk, away from the nosy mortal eyes and decided to let loose. Sam was still with us, watching us wrestle each other, some how there was some strange meaning to this wrestling and I think I'm seen as pretty much a pup finding it's position within the pack.

I've Learned David isn't the strongest, Dwayne is, but when the two of them do wrestle, Dwayne always ends up rolling over, allowing David to pin him. David is dominant and our leader not because he had physical strength, but because he had cunning, intelligence, and his very strong mind to back up his strength. He knew what to do and if he didn't, he'd figure it out and make sure we all was taken care of.

Despite this, i found it hard to bow to my leader in wrestling him, I think it frustrates him to no end that he can't get me to topple for him and that he has to pin me under him. David liked a challenge and now was trying to pin me, Fangs pinching my throat and growling trying to hold me down tooth and claw. He was able to, being stronger than me since I'm just a fledgling, but it wasn't easy for him.

I kick at him, trying to throw him off but he wont let go and just stays clamped to me, pushing me down into the sand, no good, so I just drop my legs down, spread and bend my head back exposing my throat in a sign of submission. Satisfied David bites and licks my throat then lets go of me so I could roll back over and shake sand off. A quick looked told me Sam was confused, I'm sure his being a werewolf doesn't help him much in understanding us, especially since wolves don't hiss.

" You're weird." Sam states as I walk over to him.

" Says the boy who sniffs girls buts when they're on their period." I smirk when Sam goes beet red.

" Looks like we're missing on some fun." David and the others walk up next to us.

Down the beach I could see several men fighting, some looked like the group from on the Boardwalk.

" Surf Nazis and looks like a new group's hoping to take their place." Dwayne just folds his arms looking a little bored.

" Gang fight?" Sam looked towards the group down the beach and then jump and hid behind me shaking as a gun started going off.

I turned, letting out a low growl, directed at the gangs. Sam gets freaked out any time he hears a loud bang like a gun shot, every since that night under the pier. " Sam you'll be fine, they're not down here." I rub at his shoulder, but he wont turn loose of my jacket and keeps his face buried in it.

:: We're going to have to take him with us from the looks of it, he's in no condition to move on his own.:: David was still staring out towards the gang fight going on down the beach.

:: Damn he's just shaking real bad, he going to die?:: Paul sounded surprised and was just staring at Sam clinging to me.

:: He's not going to die, he's just probably having some very bad flash backs. :: Marko poked at Sam, but Sam doesn't respond.

:: I need to get him somewhere to calm him down and not home, mom will just freak out and that would make Sam feel bad.:: I had an arm behind me holding Sam, but that didn't do much good with the yelling and screaming going on farther down the beach.

:: The gorge under the rail road bridge.:: David then takes off into the air.

Great creepy ass fog bridge, I manage to twist enough to get hold on Sam, which only worried me when Sam didn't react to being flown into the air.

* * *

****** Rail Road Creek******

Sam snaps out of it as a train rumbles above, rocking the rails. The noise was near deafening and hard to believe the train just doesn't fall threw, but guess just my sensitive hearing making it sound worse than it is.

" Damn that's loud." Sam stuffs his fingers in his ears, then pulls them out once the train passes.

" Feeling better?" I looked Sam over, he looked tired, but ok.

" Yea, just I got a little..." Sam goes silent and continues when i poke him. " It made me just a little scared."

:: Seen people get like that after a war. This could be bad, if he doesn't have someone he feels safe with to shield him, he could turn violent to defend himself out of fear and a werewolf to do that is a very bad thing.:: David lights up a cig and offers it to me.

:: Can't you make him not remember?:: I didn't care what Davids' asking price for such help would be, it was to help Sam, I'll do it.

:: I can't, he's already repressed the memory, I'd have to tear through his mind to find where it's buried to even lock it away completely and even then it's possible it could come back years latter and worse than it is now because of how many things that can trigger it, there's also the chance trying to remove it I could damage other memories because it is buried so deep. :: David couldn't help him, Sam could be a ticking time bomb.

:: He might not ever attack anyone, he's not a very dominate werewolf right now, he may grow out of it or have a better handle on it before he does get older and starts trying to assert his dominance. If he's hanging with us when he's out, it'll drop the chances of him getting hurt as well as he'd feel secure around you which will make him unlikely to hurt anyone.:: David looks down at Sam who had fallen asleep below me, on the dry creak bank.

:: Why are you willing to help him, he's not pack though?:: It wasn't that I didn't appreciate David and the boys treating my brother almost like one of us, but there's always a catch and it's more than that Sam's a relation to me.

:: Harold Jr. isn't going to live forever, he's already old, he wont be able to hold a pack together very long. Werewolves don't choose thier leaders like we do, their leaders are born with the quality. Harold isn't weak, but he isn't dominant, Sam challenges you all the time, Sam treats you like a wolf and is trying to assert dominance even if you're more dominant physically. Your little brother will not stay cute and funny about his need to be the leader for to long.:: David smirks as he takes the cigarette from me.

:: My brother a pack leader?:: I shook my head, that was insane, looney, Sam was this little comic loving geek, not some big male that takes charge.

:: He's smart and quick, he can lead once he matures enough and he will try. He might look up to you, but you can't deny that he's very difficult to have do what you want and he does take charge when he can get away with it.:: David was right, Sam at times would challenge me in some ways.

I sighed thinking back to when we first moved to Santa Carla. He took the room I wanted and he even challenged me over it, even though I out match him physically, he still got the room. I just gave in and let him have it, even though we been playing around and had fun, Sam still got choice pick. Thinking of it, Sam often would often push to get the better deal in some form; I always laughed it off and never thought of Sam as being my dominant or potential leader. What did that make me then?

:: His brother and to him you will be like you are to me, when he comes into age, well you wont be his mate.:: David laughs, I glower.

I didn't much like the idea of Sam being like some leader over me.

:: He wont, you're no longer his kin, you're mine and my mate now. There is one very notable difference between wolves and us. Wolves will push someone into being a low rank, at least one male and one female. It's like lady luck took a dump on the head of ones that get stuck with that role. Star would have been considered low rank, but that was because she made herself that way by acting weak, not because we pushed her into it. So Sam when Sam takes control, don't be surprise how nasty he may get towards others in his pack as roles get established.:: David still hadn't gotten around to his interest in Sam, mostly that Sam was potentially going to take control of any pack Howard sets up.

:: It's easy Micheal, Sam is your little brother, I may not need a horror if we have a fully allied werewolf pack on our side helping us keep Santa Carla for ourselves. Werewolves aren't competition for food as long as they stay sane. Coarse I'm not going to mention my change of plans to Howard as long as you don't, A deal's a deal I wont go back on it, but Howard can't uphold a deal if he gets replaced. Just give little Samuel a couple more years and he'll no longer be a little pup, then we will see.:: David again laughs.

All part of his plans, plans can change due to situation and Davids' deal with Howard is only good as long as Howard can keep it. There's no way Howard can build a pack in two years and maintain control, how Sam would, I don't know, but Sam does as David thinks he will, David will no longer have to honor his deal with Howard.


End file.
